


Press Play

by knownopain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gaming, Hostage Situations, I hate tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, smut in chapter 14, this gets dark fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownopain/pseuds/knownopain
Summary: Eren Jaeger is your stereotypical 18 year old. Living in his dad's basement, doing nothing and playing video games for the majority of the day. You know how people are always complaining about how video games ruin people's lives? Well, for some, they can be the start of a whole new one.On one fateful afternoon, a stranger with the username "HumanitysStrongest" and a French accent shows up, and Eren is pretty creeped out by him at first.Eren and the stranger who happens to be called Levi begin to form a strong bond. Video chats all night, xBox Live parties and regular guy stuff. One day, though, they become more than good friends. Eren's father finds out about their relationship, and kicks Eren out. Levi offers to pay for a plane ticket to France for Eren, and he accepts it. But, will everything go as planned?First 15 chapters by Mangaroo(Orignally on Wattpad but I rarely use that anymore oops)Started: May 12, 2015Ended:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is an ereri story from Wattpad that I adopted about 15 chapters in. Mangaroo was the original owner and all credits for chapters 1-15 go to them. I changed nothing of their work and it is purely theirs. Everything after that is my work :) (I actually haven't updated this story for like two years?? sorry everyone on wattpad???)

Ah, another day in the life of me. Load my disc of Grand Theft Auto V into my xBox 360, grab my controller, and press play. Simple, yet awesome. My dad hadn't woken up yet, as it was still relatively early in the morning, but the majority of my friends from high school were online. We all had the weirdest usernames. Mine, for example, was "Jaegerbombastic". Jean Kirschtein's was "Horseface", Marco Bodt's was "FreckledJesus", Mikasa Ackerman's was "Mikachu", and last but not least, Armin Arlert's was "He-Man2.0". See what I mean by weird? Yeah? Okay.

As soon as I had managed to put on my headset, they had sent me a party invite. Without even thinking, I accepted and loaded up my game.

"No, Roman, I don't want to fucking go bowling!" Jean screamed. He happened to be driving a new helicopter at the time, and the annoying cousin of the main character had to call him at this time, causing his helicopter to crash. Armin, Mikasa and I were in hysterics, and Marco desperately went into a private chat with Jean to try and calm him.

A bleep that was followed by a pop up notification that read, "Horseface has left the xBox Live party" told us that he had logged off. Marco, aka "FreckledJesus" joined the party again, and told us why Jean left the party.

"He didn't rage-quit," Marco explained, "it was his mom again."

Now, the case of Jean's Mother was well known within our circle of friends. She was a bit, well... Not exactly right in the head. Jean's dad had died a year back, and she was still really messed up about it. Basically, Jean would get into trouble with her for the slightest thing. This time, he'd apparently been to loud, she got angry as hell, and he had to leave the house until she calmed down.

"Eren, are you on that computer of yours again?" My dad yelled from upstairs. He didn't exactly understand modern technology - even though he used a lot of it in his work, as he was a doctor.

"Actually, dad, it's an xBox, but yeah. Be right back, guys." I spoke to my dad first, and then to my friends through my headset. Quickly, I muted it before he got down the stairs to the basement.

"Don't give me lip, Eren. You still live with me, and I can kick you out any time I want." His voice had a menacing tone in it, and I averted my eyes as he continued to chew me out about my video game 'addiction'. Honestly, I would call it a passion, but I didn't tell him this in fear of angering him even more.

"Anyway, I would appreciate it if you gave me a ride to work because my car broke yesterday, remember?" He asked, but it seemed like less of a question and more like a threat to me.

I gritted my teeth, and turned off my console without leaving the party. "Sure, dad." He smirked, knowing that he had won. If I didn't do what he asked, he would probably get angrier than usual, if that was even possible for him.

~☆~

Once I had dropped him off at the train station where he would catch the train to work, I smiled to myself. Usually when my dad left for work, he didn't return for a week or so, maybe even two. This would mean that I would have the house to myself for a while, and I wouldn't have him on my back constantly.

I decided to go back home and get back into the group chat with my squad (insert annoying white-girl post about "squad goals" here), but not a single one of them was online. I got into some races on GTA, and I wasn't doing too badly. There was this one guy though, and he kept beating me all the time. We were in a party, but none of us could be bothered to participate in actual human interaction while in an intense race, so we stayed relatively silent for the most of our gameplay session. Strangely, the guy who had been beating us felt the need to smash our cars with his own, which sucked. He was good. "HumanitysStrongest" was his gamertag, - It was disturbingly fitting for him.

One of the times he crashed into me, I screamed, "what the fuck are you doing? Oh my god, I'm so done." And then, simply, I rage quit. Now, I did find rage-quitters annoying, but I hat a legitimate reason to do what I did, as he was infuriating to do anything with.

I left my xBox on the dashboard, and checked my phone. Nothing much, just stalking the idiots who I used to go to school with. When I was in the middle of reading some girl's indirect status that was probably aimed at one of the other bitchy girls from school who wore foundation too dark, had awful eyebrows (seriously, even mine were better than some of the ones I saw at that place) that didn't match their hair color and flirted with anything, including me who honestly didn't give a shit about girls - I got distracted by my rant there, let's pretend that didn't happen - a notification popped up on my screen.

_"HumanitysStrongest has sent you a friend_ _request."_

_ Seriously?  _ I thought.  _ This guy was thrashing me earlier, and now this? _

Being the nice person I am, I accepted the request. Almost straight away, he sent me a party invite. Once again, I accepted it, half expecting him to be a pre-pubescent idiot, but in reality, he sounded like a rather sophisticated guy, around twenty years old, with a weird accent. French, maybe?

"Oi, brat, what's with the rage quit?"

_ Well then. _

He would have sounded better if he wasn't calling me a brat, and if he wasn't so rude.

"Oi, pervert, what's with the creeping?" I mimicked his tone and his way of speaking, and he didn't sound at all pleased.

"Tch. You're just lucky I can't hit you through a console." The way the words just rolled off his tongue was amazing. It was only a slight accent, but it was prominent enough to be noticeable even if you didn't know him at all.

"Anyway, why are you in a party with me, exactly?" I asked, being a sassy little bastard as I knew I could do whatever I want, as it wasn't reality.

"Well, you seem interesting enough and it's a rare moment when you find someone on this service that isn't a complete dickhead, so I want to get to know you. That good enough, brat?"

My eyes grew slightly wider. This cocky little douchebag was creeping me out. I stayed silent.

"Well, you going to answer me or not? I'm Levi, I live in France. You?" This guy was insane.

"Eren, America." I could hear his frustration through my headset, and I smirked. This guy was actually kind of interesting.

"Fine, whatever. Get into a game with me?" He asked, missing out a couple of words in his sentences, either because he couldn't be bothered or because he didn't properly know how to phrase his thoughts in English.

"I guess I could do that for you, Levi." I smiled to myself like an idiot, and hosted a game for him to join.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Eren?" The man with exceptional racing skills that I knew of as Levi spoke in his soft voice that made me shiver when I heard it say my name. The 'r' rolled off his tongue in a beautiful way, and he didn't properly pronounce the 'n' on the end, but it was there, and he made it sound amazing.

"Mm?" I mumbled in reply, concentrating on what was going on on my screen.

"Pause your game a second." I felt my eyebrow raise of its own accord, but I did what he asked.

"For god's sake, Levi, spit it out, you're scaring me." Grumbling, I waited impatiently for what he had to say.

"I sound like a creep, but I want to know more about you." He said, expressing little to no emotion. That was the thing about him. He'd say something that would sound different in a regular voice, but he sounded bored as he spoke, like he was faking what he was saying.

"Uh, I guess, but can I play my game while I do it?"

"No. Skype me, my username is the same." He spoke in a flat monotone, but it sounded like there was emotion that could emerge, like a butterfly from a cocoon, it just needed time.

"Fine, but can I just voice call you? I don't feel comfortable with you, if you know what I-" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, it's fine. I get you. Just do it. Please." As soon as he finished what he was saying, he left the xBox party. He was weird, that's for sure. Honestly, he creeped me out. Majorly. But also, he intrigued me. The way his voice sounded extremely arrogant, but also like he was purposely trying to sound unemotional and unapproachable was strange, and I wanted to find out why.

I was about to play my game again, when I remembered that I was meant to be calling him.  _ Shit,  _ I thought as I searched for him, added him, and finally, called him on a large, bulky gaming computer in the corner of my room or the basement, whatever you feel like calling it.

"Took you long enough, didn't it, brat?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I got distracted.." I mumbled, just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Tch. Anyway, come on, tell me about you." He spat, almost, and I was taken aback.

"Well. My name is Eren Jaeger, and I live in San Francisco in California, America. Oh man, I'm an idiot, of course you know that's in America, why do I always fucking embarrass myself? Okay. I'm eighteen, I practically live in my dad's basement and according to him I'm addicted to my video games. That enough?" I sighed at the end. I was so nervous about talking to him that I messed up completely. Great. How do I have friends, exactly?

"Your dad? What about your mother?" He asked.

At this, I froze. My mother... I hated talking about her. She died eight years ago. At remembering her, I began to have a flashback...

_"Mom? Mom, where are you?" I called out. She was usually waiting for me when I got back from school, but she was nowhere to be seen._ Maybe she went to bed early? _I_ _thought. Empty. All of_ _the rooms in the house were empty, well the entire lower floor was, at least. I walked upstairs to check in her room, but she wasn't there either. Mine - no. The only other option was the bathroom. Pushing the door open, I stepped inside, and I gasped at the sight that I saw._

_ There were pills scattered across the floor, and the door to the medicine cupboard (which was always kept under lock and key) was hanging wide open. My mother lay on the floor, her body limp and cold to the touch. Despite my young age, I knew what had happened. She'd committed suicide. With pills. I shook her and screamed her name, but no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't wake up _ . Why am I even trying?  _ I thought _ , she's dead, she's not coming back. Ever.

_ A man from next-door was standing behind me, and he yanked me off the floor. He must have heard me yelling. I kicked, and I punched, and I screamed, but he wouldn't put me down no matter what. And my dad was outside, back from work, staring at me with a disgusted look on his face, like it was all my fault... _

"Earth to Eren?" Levi asked, and he sounded slightly concerned; shocking, I know.

"M-my mother?" I muttered, putting a hand on my face. As I pulled it away, it was slightly wet on certain places. _Tears?Had_ _I been crying?_

"Listen, kid, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, this was a bad idea. I didn't want this to happen." Levi sounded sad, almost.

"No, no. It's fine. She's just, a bit dead at the minute, nothing much. Anyway, should I carry on?" I asked, desperately trying to clear the air of what had just happened.

"Fine, but I don't want the story of your family or friends or teachers, I want the story of you. What you like, don't like. You hear? If not, I will kick your ass when I get the chance."

I laughed at him, but not necessarily at him, more with him.

"Okay, fine. My favourite colour is black. But before you call me a goth or emo, just hear me out. Not that plain depressing black, the colour that it is in the night, where there's the grey of the clouds and the slight bits of blue and all the whites of the stars and the brightness from the moon. I don't like plain colours. I like the scenes. Where there's all of the different colours that make a colour that isn't a colour. Like when you're looking out at a field of grass and there's all of the yellows and limes and darker greens, or when you're looking at the sea or the sand. There's so many different examples. Sorry, I'm babbling and it makes near to no sense, I'm probably boring you to death."

"No, brat. I loved it. It was amazing. It explained what a lot of people have been trying to say for a long time now but couldn't. Thank you, Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

We sat (well at least I sat, I don't know if Levi was sitting since it was only a voice call) in comfortable silence for a few minutes after that. That kind of silence where it's not awkward, and you think about what was just said. Where you take in what had happened; when it all properly sinks in.

"Well, brat, I'm off to sleep. It's late." He stated, and I began to think that he was trying to get rid of me.

"Wait, already? It's only 2pm!" I exclaimed, confused to why he was calling this 'late'.

"Ah, you want to talk more, do you? Time zones, idiot. It's 11pm here." Once again, he was making fun of me. Strangely, though, I didn't mind it. Now if this had been Jean or somebody, I would literally find him and kill him (shameless Taken reference, oops?), but when it was Levi mocking me, it felt right. Sure, it still pissed me off. But it felt right somehow.

"Oh, um, okay. Tomorrow?" I questioned hopefully.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed, as I smiled.

Levi ended the call, and I moved myself over to my bed, still smiling like an absolute idiot. Why I was smiling at a creepy French guy who was two years older than me making fun of me, I don't know. My eyes closed, and I stretched out my back to lay back rather than sitting up. He was interesting, at least.

I was lost in my thoughts when my xBox started bleeping. A party invite. Jean (or Horseface, whatever) was inviting me for once, and I joined it.

"Sup, Jaeger?" He asked in his usual cocky voice, and I bet he was smirking while he said it.

"Not much, what about you, Kirschtein?" I spat back, annoyed that they had distracted me while I was in the middle of thinking about someone who happened to be extremely important at that moment in time.

"Eren, stop shouting." Mikasa said, bored. She was used to my shit, because I had known her more than any of my friends. She liked to think she was my mother.

"Sorry, just the horse is being a dickhead at the minute. Anyway, what's actually up?" Jean and I had always been Frenemies. We pissed eachother off a lot, but we managed to entertain eachother too. I guess the circle of friends can be boring without that one guy.

"Well for starters, Jean's mom chilled out." Marco joked, but Jean didn't take it that way and sounded slightly offended.

"Marco." He said harshly, and Marco mumbled an apology. The awkward silence was broken by Armin's shouting, which was unusual as he was usually the quiet one.

"Oh yeah, 360 noscope bitches!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Um, Armin?" I asked, trying not to laugh, " _ Please  _ stop trying to be a thug. The thug life isn't for you, my innocent friend." This happened to bring a large burst of laughter into the chat, which was new.

"Rude." He muttered, trying not to laugh himself.

We were engaging in some casual banter when I saw a Skype notification pop up on the computer screen on the other side of the room from the corner of the room. I crept over to it so no one in the party would hear my footsteps from my mic, and clicked on the chat.

_ HumanitysStrongest: I can't sleep. _

_ Jaegerbombastic: Why are you telling me? Why not? _

_ HumanitysStrongest: Because I want to, that's why, brat. And as for why, I don't know. I haven't slept in forever. _

_ Jaegerbombastic: Should I video-chat you? _

_ HumanitysStrongest: Sure. Give me 5. _

I was nervous, but excited too. _Well, I'd better make a good impression_. People say that first-impressions last, and I didn't want Levi to think bad things about me. I ended up using my webcam as a mirror to sort out my hair; there wasn't a single mirror in my room and I didn't want to go upstairs and miss him when he called. Also, my shirt looked awful, but he called me just as I was about to change it. It was stupid, but I waited for a few rings before answering because I didn't want to seem desperate (I was paranoid about those things, you see).

"Took you long enough to answer," he murmured. His body was away from the screen, though, so neither of us could see the other one properly, "well, aren't you going to say anything?" With that, he walked over to his computer and studied my face closely.

"S-sorry..." I breathed, looking at his face. It was beautiful. He had sharp, slightly upturned grey eyes that resembled the moon, his nose curved in an amazing way, and his lips were in a position that was somewhere between a frown and a smirk.

"Oi, brat. Don't stare," He said awkwardly, even though I could see him staring at me too. I looked at the smaller screen where my face was, and noticed that my cheeks were dusted with a bright red, and I quickly turned away, embarrassed. "You're cute when you blush." My mouth opened to form a shocked expression, and he smirked at me.

"Levi, stop." I felt my face getting hotter and hotter, and I covered my it to avoid further embarrassment.

Levi sighed. _Damn, even that's hot,_ I thought.

"Listen, kid, I'm messing. Now, if you could bore me with something that would be great." He groaned. The best thing was, he was wearing a grey hoodie that looked slightly too long and big on him, and he was also in a blue blanket on his bed.  _ Okay, I was not looking to be attracted to this guy. _

After clearing my throat, I began to talk. About what? Nothing in particular. He had a tiny smile playing on his lips as he watched me talk, and I had noticed that his face had seemed to change from Resting-Bitchface to just regular resting, and it was adorable.

A while later, possibly ten minutes later, his eyes had become more tired looking and they kept closing. There was no point in checking the time; I was with him, and it made me happy. It calmed me. It took my mind off my dad and everything that was bad. Strange, though - I enjoyed being with an asshole.

He wasn't the kind of cocky asshole who did it to seem funny or cool, he was just naturally like it. Like something had made him like that. I don't know. I just had a gut feeling that he could be one of the best people I would ever meet, or something like that.

"Night, Eren," he mumbled out of the blue, and almost straight after, he fell asleep. He looked calm.

"Night Levi." I whispered so I wouldn't accidentally wake him, and watched him for a moment before hanging up, and smiled. Love? Maybe. Other feelings? Definitely.

Once I had hung up, I lay on my bed. So much had happened in one day, hours even. I had met a amazing man, who made me feel worthwhile. Happily, I sighed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaroo was such a fuckin cheeseball <3


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping calmly when my computer made a noise. Being the extremely light sleeper that I am, it dragged me straight back into consciousness. Really, it was good that it did wake me up as it was now around five in the afternoon, and a man has to eat and a man has to piss (if you can call me a man, that is). Groggily, I forced myself towards the computer. It was good that I did. Levi had been calling me.  _ Is this guy needy or friendly?  _ I mentally asked myself, but clicked the answer button anyway.

"Hm?" I mumbled, too tired to answer. You see, when you have a messed up sleep schedule like me where you barely sleep at all, sleeping makes you feel even more tired.

When I opened my eyes to look at him, he was in a state. He was shaking, and he looked angry, scared and sad all at the same time. No tears, though; most people tend to wake up crying after something bad happened.

"Levi? What?" I was gobsmacked. This was the biggest amount of emotion that I had ever seen him express up to this point. Actually, that was a dumb thing to say as I barely knew the guy.

"Uh, Eren. Hi. I, um, I had a nightmare and I was wondering if we could talk a bit? I'm scared, you know?" I smiled at him, and he stared at me hopefully.

"Sure," I sighed, but not in a disapproving way, "not like I have anything better to do, is it? Um, you want to talk about it?"

He looked me dead in the eyes, with a cold expression all over his face. "No." It should have sounded like a shout, but he said it so quietly and sharply that it was terrifying.

"Sorry." I breathed, and looked away for a second or two before looking back. Levi was still staring, but the coldness had melted into a soft, warm gaze.

"I'm going to get some tea, wait here." He muttered as he had seen me looking at him staring, if that makes any sense whatsoever.

"Tea? Levi, I thought you were French, not British!" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, brat." I looked around his room after he had left, and it was spotless. Everything was either a stunningly crisp white, or a pale icy blue. Like him. Cold and stunning. Wait...

When he came back, I looked at what he was wearing. An oversized light grey sweater, and long shorts that were clearly meant for in-bed purposes only (no sexual references intended).

"You have extremely good fashion sense, Levi." I blurted out, trying not to laugh.

"Definitely kicking your ass now when I get the chance." He smirked, and I smiled awkwardly.

~~~

A couple of hours later, we were still talking. It was a bit later, and I was sure I heard keys in the front door that happened to be just above my room.  _ Shit _ , I thought.

My dad came down the stairs to the basement first thing, and I frantically turned off my computer and Skype, and sat in front of my xBox like nothing happened, which wasn't exactly the best idea.

"You've been on that thing all day, haven't you?" My dad yelled, getting red in the face. I looked up at him, not having much of a reaction towards his shouting. It was normal.

"You're back early," I said, purposely avoiding his question and pushing my luck in the process.

"Listen here, you shit'" he was almost screaming at this point, "my train got cancelled, so I went to the bar with a few friends. I called and called, but did you fucking hear? No! You were too wrapped up in your own things to help your own father!"

"You're the adult. Getting home when you're clearly wasted is your problem, not mine. And also, you, friends? I don't believe it."  _ Crap. I'm going to regret this, aren't I? _

"In case you didn't realise, Eren, you're an adult now too. But do you have a job? No! Do you do anything around the house? No! And don't you fucking dare speak to me like that, you wouldn't have spoken to your precious mother like that, would you?" He knew how to get me. My mother was something we never spoke of.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! You've been like this ever since she died! Before she died, actually! Did it ever occur to you that I'm like this because of what's happened? Her dying? You being a fucking douchebag to me all of my life?" I shouted, getting hotter and hotter by the second. Tears of frustration were welling up in my eyes.

"You know why, Eren? Because it's your fault she's dead! It's your fault she killed herself. Not mine. Not hers. Yours. I loved her, and you killed her. You piece of shit! You disgust me." His words stung. That was enough.  _ It can't be, can it? I couldn't have-  _ my own thoughts were cut off by me running at the man I called my father clenched-fists first.

I aimed at his face, and hit him right on the bridge of his nose. It made a sickening cracking noise, and he recoiled away from me. There was blood dripping from his nose, and I stood, breathless and shocked at what I'd done. There was an intense look of anger in his eyes, and I wasn't prepared for what would happen.

"I never had two parents," I said softly, but even I could sense a menacing tone in my voice, "just her. I didn't kill her. You did. You took the one parent I had away from me. You're a monster."

With that, he swung one of his own fists at me, and unfortunately for me, even though he was tall and lanky, he was still strong enough to knock me over. I thought I would be fine, but somehow, being the clumsy bastard I am, I whacked my head on the side of my bed and knocked myself out..


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was blurry. It was like when it's really cold outside and your eyes water and your vision starts to go fuzzy. My head was aching and sore, and I winced when I touched my forehead to try and numb the headache; probably a bruise there or something.

I looked down at the hand, and there was what looked like dried blood on the knuckles.  _ That's gross as hell, especially since it's from him.  _ Sighing, I pulled myself off of the floor, and went up the stairs that lead from the basement to a hallway on the ground floor of the house. He was sitting at the kitchen table, snoring his head off. He'd been drinking (it didn't take a genius to figure this out, as there was an assortment of different beer cans scattered around the floor).

That man. The first man that I ever hated. The first man who hated me. I wanted to leave. It's all I wanted to do, honestly. But he wouldn't let me. Almost as if an alarm went off when I walked past, he sprung up and stood in front of me, ready to hurt me, this time physically rather than emotionally.

"I don't want to fight, Grisha," I said his name - this man was no father of mine, "I want to leave."

"But Eren, I thought you loved being a lazy ass all day? You're not leaving. Got it?" He smirked at me triumphantly, and I scowled at him.

"Fine." I yelled, and stormed back to my room, but not before I grabbed one of the many cans of beer that were sitting on the side.

As I cracked open the can, I turned on my music and blasted it before turning in my xBox. I had 7 messages, and they were all from Levi, asking where I was. Funny, somebody actually cared. I couldn't be bothered with all of my friends. They all had their own problems. None of them cared about mine. Unlike me, there world actually revolved around gaming. I just enjoyed it and happened to do it a lot.

Almost as soon as I had put a game in the disc tray, I got a party invite from HumanitysStrongest. I ignored it. Not trying to be a cool, antisocial guy or anything, I just didn't feel like human interaction was necessary or important right now.

He must have realised that I was ignoring him, because he was blowing up my Skype with calls. After about 12 individual calls, I picked up. I didn't realise how much of a mess I looked.

"Eren? Are you good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my appearance, possibly at how loud my music was.  _ Well shit,  _ I thought as I saw what I looked like. My hair was a mess for starters, and there was an annoying bruise on the left side of my hairline.

"Would you like to explain why you're spamming me with calls?" I almost shouted, taking a drink out of the can of beer I was holding, and I noticed that I had made a dent in the side from grabbing it so hard.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" He asked, maybe mocking me.

"Shut up, Levi. I'm not in the mood right now, and my head hurts."

"Well drinking sure as hell isn't going to stop it!" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, "anyway, how'd you get that mark on your face? And why'd you hang up on me?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Groaning, I took another drink, and he looked at me in a pissed-off way.

"You get in a fight?" He questioned.  _ This guy never gives up, does he? _

"I guess you could call it that," I mumbled.

"Kid. Just tell me, if I can help, I will." I sighed at this.

"The man that's biologically called my father, but not mentally." I spat before hanging up. Immediately, he called me back. And again. And again, and again, and again, and I screamed and started beating the shit out of a pillow. When people don't care, I get mad, but when people do care, I don't like it. Wow.

I lay in my bed, and a tear dripped off one of my eyelashes.  _ Fuck this. _


	6. Chapter 6

The ringing that was pouring out of my computer's speakers for what seemed like an eternity had left me, leaving only the music that blared so loud I couldn't even hear it and the ringing that was in my own ears. Finally. I just needed some space; so much had happened in so little time, and my brain was unable to process it all.

"Everything's went to shit, hasn't it?" I whispered, laughing slightly afterwards, like that one insane character from a horror movie who laughs at his own question when it isn't answered. I'll never know who I was talking to; myself? My mother? Levi, even?

Slowly but surely, I drifted into unconsciousness, only to be awoken again by that all-too-familiar ringing noise. I decided not to be such a douche, so I picked up his call this time.

"Finally! Oh my god, Eren, you're okay! I was so fucking worried, you know that, right, Brat?!" He yelled, but he looked more angry than happy to see me.  _ Man, this guy is unpredictable. _

"Sorry, Levi. I just needed some time, you know?" My eyes widened in that sad-puppy way so he would take pity on me and not get mad, but he just shook his head op and sighed.

"Anyway, what the actual hell did he do to you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly. There seemed to be a different look in his eyes, like they were warmer than before.

"Uh, well," I awkwardly bit the side of my hand where my thumb is, and he looked at me, disturbed, "sorry, um, it's a habit? Anyway, he was just being a massive dick, you know?"

"Tell me everything, Eren. If I can help in any way, I'll sure as hell accept the offer. Now talk." He ordered.

I explained how he was chewing me out, and how he blamed mom's death on me and I got mad and hit him, and how he hit me back. Levi looked extremely emotional (for him anyway, the he was still wearing the mask of unemotional-ness), but I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. He was too hard to read.

"Nobody should ever be told that a death was their fault, I mean, it all happens for a reason, right? It's not your fault Ere-" he spoke, before I cut him off.

"But it was my fault, he even said it! I mean, I was a really bad kid, and it would make sense..."

"Eren. Not. Your. Fault. Got it? He's trying to get to you." He stared into my eyes, and for some god-damned reason, I started crying. In front of him.  _ Way to make a fool of yourself _ , I thought,  _ good job. _

"Eren. Listen to me. You're an amazing person, and don't you dare let anyone tell you anything but that, and um.. Uh, I don't know how to say this. Wait." He said, before blushing violently and hanging up.

I was confused. Very. I tried calling him back, but he declined it, and I was sent a message, a short one.

_ HumanitysStrongest: I love you, Eren. _

How did I react, you ask? Well, I squealed like a nine-year-old girl on crack. Fangirl level 1000.

Levi called me back after a minute or so, and his cheeks were red and he looked extremely flustered.

"Well, kid?" His face looked like a tomato, and he was biting his lip.

Smiling the biggest smile I had ever smiled (does that make sense?) in years, I answered his question.

"I love you too, Humanity's Strongest."

The amazing man I knew as the strongest humanity had but also known as Levi smiled the tiniest smile I'd ever seen, and began speaking.

"Eren, my love for you exceeds even my love for video games, and that's saying a lot. When you weren't answering my calls, I - well, I thought I'd lost you, you know? You're the only person I've loved in what seems like forever. You mean so fucking much to me, and you truly are amazing. Je t'aime, Eren. You know what that means, brat?" He asked, and I shrugged, still smiling and tearing up slightly at what he was telling me, "It means 'I love you' in French. Cheesy, I know. You ought to learn some of it, because I often accidentally speak in French when I'm mad, and you always anger me."

_ I was wrong. He has emotions, he just needs them to be brought to be life. Love. One of the most powerful emotions. The one that everybody wants and needs. _

"Well, Levi, je - um.. je t'aime?" I sucked at languages. Always did; still do. Can't pronounce anything that's not English to save my life. As I blushed, a tear fell down my cheek, but for once, they were happy tears - and the more I looked at him, the more they kept flowing.

"What're you crying about now, you shitty brat?" He joked, and I looked up him.

"Because I'm happy, idiot. Ever seen a 50's romance movie? That's what all of the flustered girls do when their true love is being all lovey-dovey." I smiled, and wiped my face.

"I've never wanted to hit someone this much, but I've never wanted to hold someone this much before either." He smile grew marginally larger, and it made me even happier to see what had happened to his personality since we had first spoken barely any time ago.

 

~~~

 

After we had calmed down, we decided to get into an xBox live party with my other friends. He took some convincing, but after minutes of me begging, he gave in.

"Hey, guys." I said to none of them in particular, and they were all asking me who the hell the other guy was.

"That other guy," Levi grumbled, "happens to be me. Problem?"

"That's Levi, and well, he's a douche, but give him a chance?" I felt myself smile, and finally, the real me was back, brought back by  _ him. _


	7. Chapter 7

We were together for hours. All of us. It was like old times, only even better because the man I loved was with me, but him and I only knew that. After so long, it got late where the 'squad' (I apologise for how cringe-worthy that sounds) and I were, so we decided to go and log off.

So, I walked over to my computer and opened Skype.

_ Jaegerbombastic:  _ Phone number? I'm going to 'sleep' now, and I want to text you. Sleeping isn't my favourite thing.

_ HumanitysStrongest:  _ You really should sleep, you know. Well, I can't stop you from staying awake. Just don't be drinking RedBull all night, not good for you. It's 347-569-6969.

With that, I hopped into bed after brushing my teeth and stripping off - not in a sexual way, you sick perverts - and texted him.

_ Me:  _ Update: Still not drinking RedBull.

_ Levi:  _ Good. You sure you're okay? I mean with your dad and everything??

_ Me:  _ I'll live.

_ Levi:  _ Next time he's an ass, kick  _ his _ ass.

There was silence for a short while then; no messages were coming through, but that silence was broken by a double text.

_ Levi:  _ I love you, you know that?

_ Me:  _ I would say that I love you more, but that's old and cheesy, so, I love you.

_ Levi:  _ Get some sleep, you need it after all that's happened recently. Love you, speak to you later.

_ Me:  _ I will. Love you.

Is it possible to love someone you've barely known? He was amazing. He's the first one who'd ever cared about me properly in years. Not to mention how beautiful he was, as a person and his looks. I fell asleep rather quickly, thinking about how much I loved him.

I was violently awoken by my dad shouting.

"Right. You are going to get a job," he glared at me, and I stared back, "I don't care where. You're going to get off your ass and do something."

"Am I? Well, you're the adult here. You're the one who should be working." I stated.

"Don't question my authority, Eren. Get up."

Fearing for my own safety, I did as he said.  _ And here _ , I said in my head,  _ we have the winner of the douchebag of the year award. _

So, I changed into some socially acceptable clothing and head out. Was I really going to apply for a job? Nah. What I was really going to do was head to the game store.

On entering the dimly-lit store, I noticed a familiar looking idiot at the counter.

"Hey, Horseface." I smirked, and the Horse (also known as Jean, but whatever) whipped his head around almost instantly. He started walking towards me, and I turned and headed out of the store.

"Who was that in the party then, Eren? Your boyfriend?" Jean was a cocky bastard.

"Funny. You can't talk, we all know about Marco." You see, I'm what you call a  _ sassy  _ bastard. Better than a cocky one if you ask me.

"Don't talk about Marco like that. Also, you didn't deny that he's your boyfriend. So is he?" He mocked, staring me in the eye. Like I always have to do, I snapped. By that, I mean that I kicked him. In the nuts. After he had fell to the ground like a rag doll and screeched like a dying pigeon, he got up.  _ This is a bad idea.  _ You see, even though I was technically a better fighter than him, Jean was a lot taller than me. At least a foot taller, in fact.

The guy who strongly resembled a horse because of his long face towered over me, and people had now gathered to watch.  _ Great, just fucking great _ . Jean readied his fists, and spat on the floor in that cliche, 'fight-me' style. I found my hands balled up into fists, and before I even had time to react to the swinging of his arm, he hit me right in the chest. It winded me pretty badly, and I stood choking for what could only have been seconds but felt like an eternity.

Now, say that the rage-o-meter goes from Obama to Kanye West. I'd say that I was around Natalia Kills on that scale. Panting, sprinted towards him in a tornado of anger and general pissed off-ness. My fist clenched even tighter, and my hand connected to his jaw with a satisfying  _ whap.  _ He then grabbed hold of me around the neck, and put me into what felt a lot like a headlock (well, I'd never experienced this before, but after extensive research I learned that it was in fact a headlock).

Struggling was not helping me at all. All that was doing for me was hurting my neck even more. From watching shitty movies and playing video games, I had some idea on how to break free, but in the moment of panic, all of my knowledge had left me. Breathing was hard. One thing I did remember was to turn my head to the side so he couldn't choke me. Doing this had given me chance to get some air into my lungs, and once I didn't feel so much like death, I made another desperate attempt to break free.

There was a wall behind us, which gave me a slight advantage -not much of an advantage though, as there was a giant horse attached to my neck- because I could slam him into it. Fortunately, I wasn't a complete weakling, so I managed to back us up into it. I slammed him into it using my shoulder, and it hurt like a bitch. It did have some effect, as I felt the grip around my neck loosening. Even though my shoulder felt like it had been violently mauled by an invisible tiger, I managed to elbow him in what was hopefully his leg (I'd rather not touch a horse's balls, that probably counts as bestiality) and he fell to the floor, releasing me.

I took a moment to wipe all of the sweat that had gathered from the fight and the general California heat before he stood, and as soon as he did, he hit me in the forehead. I honestly felt like I felt the cut form on my brow bone. It was only a slight gash, but the fist touching it and the pain of being hit at the same time made me want to curl up and die. My knuckles were bloodied, and I couldn't be sure if it was my own blood from hitting wrong or scraping them on a wall, or his. Probably the first.

The crowd were all shouting, and it made me feel awesome. Like that one final fight scene in a movie, where the guy is losing but sees the crowd and a fire is lit inside him. Yeah. Fire. Burn that piece of shit.

I was on a roll after that. Swinging punches left, right and centre, never quite sure if I was landing them or not. It was a great feeling. Of course, I was tired, but I didn't notice because of the adrenaline rush I was on at the time. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"O-okay, you win! I'm done! You hear? Done!" He looked a mess. He deserved it. You know, it was a dumb reason to fight really. I guess I had a lot of built up rage towards him.

Okay, here's the story. When I was younger, I used to date one of my friends, Mikasa. Jean had the biggest crush on her imaginable, and he would try to get her any time he had the chance. And after a long time of this happening, I found them making out in an alley. That, my friends, was the end of my first relationship and the beginning of my hatred for Jean Kirschtein.

After seeing people in the crowd, I hung around town for a while, after cleaning myself up in a store bathroom. _Time to_ _unleash my inner white-girl_ , I thought as I walked into the local Starbucks. I ordered a Strawberry frappuccino before heading to the upstairs seating area.

As I expected, there were a ton of basic bitches there. When I walked in, they all started whispering and giggling. I sighed as I sat down, and decided to check my phone.

_ 7 missed calls from: Levi _

_ Levi: Hello?? Why aren't you answering Skype, brat? _

_ Levi: Are you ignoring me?? _

_ Levi: I swear to god, if you don't answer me I'll kill you. _

_ Levi: Okay, you're scaring me now. _

_ Levi: Hello??! _

And in that moment, I knew I was dead.

I called him, and he picked up straight away.

"You shitty brat! You had me so worried, you hear? What the hell were you doing anyway?" He shouted, seeming more annoyed than mad.

"Sorry," I said, sheepishly, looking out of the window, "I was busy fighting some guy and pretending to find a job."

"Oh my god, you were fighting someone? You'd better be okay, and if your face is ruined I'm never speaking to you again!" He started off sounding concerned, but he started joking with me at the end.

"Nah, I'm good. And rude." I smiled, and when I looked back into the room, the girls were giggling again.

"Who's that laughing, Eren? It'd better not be a girlfriend, I'll kill you!" He yelled.

"You love your threats, don't you? If you must know, I'm in Starbucks."

"Oh..." He muttered, defeated, "sorry. I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, me too." I smiled again, glancing at the annoying girls every now and again. My head started hurting, so I rubbed it and caught the gash on my forehead, "ah, shit!" I half-yelled.

"What'd you do now? And you better say it back, brat." He ordered.

"Oh, um, nothing. And I can't, they'll hear me!" I said urgently, and I heard a sigh.

"I get you. You're good. You better text me it, though!" He said.

"Sure. I really do, you know. More than anything." I whispered, before hanging up.

Once I had finished my drink, I got up to leave, but was stopped by someone calling me from behind.

"Um, hello?" The girl asked. She was short, blonde and rather pretty, with blue eyes.

"Hi." I said, confused.

"Well, I um, was wondering if, uh..." She mumbled, and her friends pushed her to carry on, "if I could get your number?"

All of the white-girls in the back looked hopefully, and I sighed.

"Sorry, if you're trying to hit on me, I'm taken. And gay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, my tumblr is knownopain6426 (active on little-vanilla-eevee rn though cuz the safe mode problems and my main acc is being crapped on). Check me out maybe :) pls talk to me

After I had said that, all of the white bitches stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Silence flooded the room, and I stood there blushing awkwardly.

"Um... I'll be going now." I said through gritted teeth, before sidestepping out of the door and bolting down the stairs and into the street.

I'd decided to hang around for a while afterwards, before returning home to my dad. He'd kill me if he found out I hadn't actually gotten a job. When the time finally seemed right, like if actually done something productive, I headed home.

On the way there on that hot, summer afternoon, I felt a strange mixture of emotions brewing in my stomach. Happiness, because I had found somebody I loved. Anger, because of what Jean said about us and what he did to me. And finally, sadness, because of how my last relationship ended. Being cheated on sucks, you know? It's like the one you've decided you love and want to be with just ditches you for someone that they think is better. They say they love you, and all of a sudden, you're not enough for them. And I was paranoid that it would happen again.

The house was a mess when I got back. Everything was wrecked, and there also happened to be glass (most likely from an alcohol bottle) scattered across the floor.

"There you are. You get a job?" He sneered, slurring his words. He was sitting on the sofa in front of some football game, drinking a can of beer.

"You get drunk?" I spat back, and instantly regretted it. The man came charging over to me, reeking of alcohol, as usual.

"Don't fucking backtalk me," he snarled, in front of my face, "or you'll regret it. So? You get a job or not?"

"Yes, actually. Unlike some people, I actually possess the ability to do work, whereas you just drink."  _ Shit,  _ I thought.

"That's it." He yelled, walking over and sloppily punching me in the stomach. He wasn't strong, but neither was I, and he managed to push me over with it. I tried to get back up, but he kept me down with his knee, which happened to be on my chest, making it hard to breathe.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish you'd die, you know that?" I yelled. I'd had enough. Enough of him.

There's a thing with me. When I'm angry enough, I'll be able to do things better. It makes me stronger. And man, I was angry.

I pulled my knee towards him, and pushed him off me. It staggered him for a second or two, and I managed to run out of the house in that small but precious amount of time. Luckily, I had a place to go. Not another house or anything, but somewhere.

There was a park near my house, that my mom would sometimes take me to. Not a park with swings and slides, a park with trees and nature and all things beautiful. There was somewhere I'd always go with my friends when I was younger in that park. By the ultra-clear lake, there were some rocks that led into a small, cave looking thing. I was always kind of little, so I managed to slip through the small entrance with ease, and when I was inside, I felt truly at home.

It was my own little place, and I don't think anyone else knew about it, or remembered it if they did know. The torch I had left before was still there, and I flicked it on. Perfect amount of light, honestly.

So, I opened the Skype app on my phone, and called the love of my life (I never knew caves had 3G, but what do you know?). After barely any rings, he answered.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing? Where are you?" He asked, he was squinting his eyes, trying to find me in the low light.

"Sorry, I'm in a cave right now?" I laughed, adjusting the torch so it was on my face.

"Oh, hey, you look hot by the way. Why exactly are you in a cave?" He asked. It sounded like he should be smiling, but he never smiled. At least I knew what he meant.

"Long story." I bit my lip.

"I have time."

As I told him how my dad had raged, he sighed and seemed to get angry.

"He needs to stop." Levi muttered, pushing the longer parts of his hair out of his eyes.

"Mm." I agreed, not really listening, "Levi, look. There's a deer!" I exclaimed while whispering, if that makes any sense, and flipped the Skype camera to the back camera of my phone to show him.

"It's so close.." He whispered, staring intently. "You know what? It's butt looks like you, because you're an ass." He joked, making me snort with laughter. Consequently, the deer fled.

"Damn it, Levi." I chuckled, looking into his eyes. "I love you. You're beautiful." I stated.

"I love you too, Eren."

"So, what about you? Your family, stuff like that?" I asked, and he blushed awkwardly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry." He muttered and I apologised for being so pushy.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind." I smiled.

"In a cave? Really?" He raised an eyebrow, and he looked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Love you."

And the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him saying,

"Je t'aime, Eren."

~~~

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy, and thought that I should head home. The longer I stayed away, the angrier my dad would be when I got back. Did I want to go? No. I was under no obligation to return to him. But, like all of us, we need somewhere. And also, I needed a way to talk to my love.

Strolling along the well-worn path that was a shortcut to my house, I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I picked it up, and it was  _ him _ . Grisha.

"What?" I seethed, gritting my teeth together and balling up my spare fist as if I was about to fight.

"Where the fuck are you, you idiot?" He screamed, so loudly that I could barely make out the words.

"Out. Why?" I asked. My mouth was almost foaming from my anger.

"Get home, now. You have a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do when you get back."


	9. Chapter 9

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ I thought, panicking, and I felt myself become hot and sweaty almost instantly, wondering what he could have found. Really, I had nothing to hide. I mean, I don't have a dildo or a used condom laying around like some people (ahem, Jean Kirschtein. Wait, who said that?) and I never watched porn. Well, I did at a sleepover a _ long  _ time ago and it wasn't even my choice, but that's a different story for a different time.

My legs were starting to feel like jelly from the nerves, but I managed to break into a sprint without falling flat on my face. Funny, the kid who spent around five years addicted to video games can run without dying.

After an amount of time that felt like it flew by, I arrived at that house. Before I opened the door, I wiped some of the sweat off my flushed palms on my jeans, and gulped. He was waiting for me when I pulled it open, and he was angrier than I had ever seen him.

His eyes would have flames in them if this was a cartoon, (actually, I could say that they were, poetic license, am I right? Or is that just for poetry?) and he clutched my shirt collar with his hand, and began pulling me.

"Dad? What've I done now?" I stuttered, and my face felt like it was on fire. I was showing my true emotions for once around him, as I was honestly scared.

No reply; my only answer was his dragging becoming more angry and strong.

He'd dragged me to the basement by now, and he positioned me in front of my computer, still holding my shirt.

"What," he said calmly, which made it even worse, "the  _ fuck  _ is this?"

And with a gasp, I realised what was on the screen.

"Who the hell is this, and why are they saying they love you?" He yelled, grabbing me even harder now.

"L-Levi..." I muttered.

"Who?" He pushed, forcing me to say it louder. Either he hadn't heard, or he wanted to hurt me even more.

"Levi." I said as confidently as possible, putting every ounce of my entire being into standing up to him.

"Levi?! So you're a fag, Eren?" He screamed. Fuck. In case you didn't realise by now, he's extremely homophobic. I don't even think that's the word to describe the hatred he has for anyone who doesn't fall into the regular 'heterosexual' category. His grip on my collar loosened, and I backed away.

"No, Grisha. Just homosexual, thanks. That's what I prefer." Being confident wasn't working, as I sounded as if I'd lost my voice.

"Get out." He said.

"What?"

"I said get out!" He bellowed, "I will not tolerate this! Get out, I never want to see you again! Your mother would be ashamed of you. You're a disappointment- a failure. I hope you die. I don't care where you go."

"D-dad, please! You can't do this! I'm your own son!" I protested, bursting into tears.

"You're not welcome here! Get the fuck out, before I make you!" He took a step towards me, and I walked out.

"Fine. You were never a father to me, anyway. Just a monster."

I ran out into the street, and there were people gathered round. They must've heard the shouting.

Hannes, the man who had found me when my mother died, came up to me. I'd always liked Hannes. He was one of the few who'd been good to me.

"Eren?" He said, looking at my tear stained, cut and bruised face.

"He's kicked me out," I spoke quietly.

Oh my god," He mumbled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "you need a place to stay?"

"No. I'd rather get as far away as possible. I'll find somewhere, but thank you."

I knew what to do.

As soon as I'd escaped the crowd, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello, Eren? What's happened? Oh my god," He half-gasped, half-sighed.

"Levi!" I bawled, letting more tears flow.

"Please, Eren. Tell me." He reached out a hand, as if he were trying to wipe away my tears, but he pulled it back when he realised what he was doing.

"My dad, he's made me leave, I've got nowhere to go." I wiped my face, and saw how much of a nightmare I looked.

I saw him turn white, and he didn't answer for a moment.

"You could come and live with me.." He whispered.

"How? I have no money for the plane ride, Levi. I'd love to, there's just no way I can."

"Trust me. Stay with a friend, tell me their address and I'll send over the tickets as soon as possible."

"You'd do that? What if they don't trust you? Oh my god, I don't know-"

"Eren. They don't need to know. Please. I love you."

"Okay."

~~~

_ Me: Armin? Hey, can I stay at your place for a while? I'll explain then. _

I arrived at his house shortly later, and there were a few cars outside. He had people over.

Armin greeted me at the door, and smiled his cute little smile (no, I was not cheating on Levi. He's just cute, it's undeniable).

"Hey, Eren! Are you okay? We were just having a thing? We tried to get you over but you weren't answering anything." He was so painfully oblivious to everything. My best friend doesn't know me as well as a man who I love but just met.

"Yeah, sure." I walked in, and there were my friends. It was refreshing, really.

"Uh, hey Eren," Jean smiled awkwardly.

"Not now, Jean. I'm not in the mood for fighting." I sighed, and headed upstairs. You may wonder why I was treating Armin's house like my own. Well, we'd known eachother long enough.

"Eren, have you been crying?" Mikasa asked, innocently enough, but I really wasn't in the mood.

My only reply was a middle finger in their direction.

Armin's room was the first upstairs, and I lay face down on his bed.  _ I can't be happy, can I? Just when things seem to be getting better, something has to go wrong. _

I heard footsteps, and someone knocking on the door that I had slammed upon entering.

"Hey, can I come in?" A voice that I couldn't identify said.

"I guess," my speech was muffled by the pillow I had my face buried in, but at least they understood. Looking up at them, I realised who it was. "Hey Marco."

Marco was one of the few who didn't piss me off; he was just so kind and understanding. He grinned, which made the light spray of freckles on his cheeks stand out.

"You okay? Jean's sorry, if that's what's the matter." He patted my back, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, not it. It's not Horseface that I'm upset about."

"You want to talk?" He asked, still smiling that reassuring and comforting smile.

"My dad," I began, "he's been acting weird for years. Ever since my mom, you know. Well he's been worse than usual lately." Marco glanced at the bruises dotted around on my face, and understood. We all knew that Jean punched like a pussy, and he knew that Jean wasn't the reason for the majority of them. "Yeah, well, I got a boyfriend? And I love him, but my dad saw our chats on Skype, and he found out, and now he never wants to see me again." I gulped, and I didn't realise that I'd been crying until a tear dripped onto my lap.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, with a hand on my back, "come on. Wash your face and come downstairs with us. It'll take your mind off things."

"Yeah, um, yeah. Thanks, Marco."

After cleaning myself up, I went into the room. They were all playing Mortal Kombat X.

"Hey." I said, sitting down.

"Eren, I'm really sorry about before, I'm sorry for everything." Jean apologised, and I nodded.

"Me too. It's okay."

I think they'd noticed how strange I was acting, so they didn't ask in fear of making things worse. Marco wouldn't tell anyone. Well, maybe Jean, but I didn't mind that. He was a nice guy, he was just under a lot of stress because of his mother.

"Guys, I need to rest. I'll be back." I said, holding my head. It was hurting, a lot, so I just rubbed it to make it feel better. As I stood up, I felt dizzy, and almost fell.

I was caught by Mikasa, as I happened to fall into her lap.

"Sorry," I breathed, as she helped me up the stairs into the spare room in the house.

"Eren, can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied, and she bit her lip.

"I'm really sorry about the whole Jean thing a few years ago. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry. I love you, Eren. You mean the world to me." She smiled, and closed her eyes before kissing me on the forehead.

"No!" I shouted, standing up. She flinched, and looked into my eyes. "No! I have a boyfriend, Mikasa! No!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She blushed, and tears sprung into her eyes.

"Get away from me! I don't want any of you near me! Just leave me alone!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mikasa turned and ran, leaving me sitting horrified and scared on the bed. Confused, upset even. Shocked. Many, many words to describe how I felt could be written here, but it would take too long for me to list them all.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly got up and slammed the door on whoever it was, and I think they got the message.

My phone was on low battery, but I called Levi anyway.

"Hey," I whispered, thinking of his beautiful face and personality. He always wiped away my emotions whenever we spoke, like a caring mother wipes away the tears of her crying child.

"So, while you were gone I found somewhere I can order the plane tickets. What's the address of the place you're staying?" To anyone else, he'd seem like a cold douchebag who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Well, they'd be wrong.

I told him the address of Armin's house, and I heard the clicking of keys; probably from the computer he was using to order them.

"Says they'll be there in a couple of days. Just stay good for me until then, right, brat? And then your flight is scheduled for one in the afternoon the day after they arrive."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. I love you, that's why." I breathed as quietly as possible.

"And I love you." He said, before hanging up.

From that moment, I knew what a good guy he was. What guy buys a plane ticket for a kid they've just met a couple of days ago? I didn't deserve him. There would be many other beautiful people with less needs and better personalities that he could be with, but he chose  _ me.  _ And that's why I felt I needed to stay with him-to love him.

Now, if I had any common sense, I'd fall asleep and try to pass the time like any normal person, but I couldn't. Too many thoughts were swimming around in my brain. Distracting me, and keeping me awake.

So, I sat around. Playing stupid games on my phone (I managed to find a charger that looked like it hadn't been used in years on Armin's floor). It was as close as I could get to video games without going downstairs. The next two days felt like a chore.  _ Playing Love Live: School Idol Festival!  _ (It's a good game, okay? I do  _ not  _ like any other girly games!) on my laggy-ass phone had became boring after a while, and everyone knows that almost every game that is downloadable on a phone is pure shit.

I'd obsessively watch out of the window for an envelope, but it was pointless. Why couldn't I just be patient? Levi had told me that it'd come in a couple of days. Why I didn't listen, I don't know.

Armin came up to talk to me every now and again, but I was preoccupied with fantasising about what it'd be like with Levi. After a while, he'd get tired and leave as politely as possible.

I think my daydreams about him had actually led me to fall asleep a few times. Good thing, too, as time seemed to pass extremely quickly on the first day of waiting around. The second day came out of nowhere, and it passed at an extremely fast pace too. The third day, though (the day they should've came) took an eternity, so I decided that I might as well enjoy my last day in America with Armin, so we played the new Mortal Kombat game that he was playing before. It seemed like he was too innocent to even want to go near that game, and he cringed whenever I got a fatality. Why only when I did? Because he sucked. I beat him every time.

Well, every time except for the time I fell asleep on him.

The next morning, Armin ran over to me with an envelope in his hands.

_ Shit.  _ I'd forgotten all about it yesterday.

"Armin, what time is it?" I screamed.

"It's only nine!" He answered, also shouting.

"Only! Thanks Armin, but I have to go somewhere. Bye!" I shouted, running up the stairs to grab my phone and then out of the door, but he grabbed me,holding a piece of toast, insisting I eat it because 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'. I grabbed it with my teeth, running away with it in my mouth whilst waving frantically in his direction.

Even though I had no luggage, I set off to get a bus to the airport, eating my breakfast on the way.

Once I was on the bus, I texted Levi to say that I was heading to the airport.

_ Levi: Good. I'll be waiting for you at the airport when your plane's here. _

He was great. The bus ride went slowly, as I was nervous and excited. Once I was at the airport, I checked in with my passport (I sound like a total idiot about this, but I always kept my passport in my favourite pair of jeans. It was the only piece of ID I had, so it was pretty damn important) and sat around for a  _ long _ time. I won't describe the airport, because it was hell. By that I mean awkwardness and creepy old men and screaming kids everywhere. Not my idea of fun.

Boarding the plane was, well, uh-stressful. Luckily for me, I was sat next to some overweight old woman the whole time who wouldn't stop getting out of our seats to take a piss. For  _ ten whole hours _ , I had to put up with  _ that _ .

There wasn't a chance in hell that I'd be able to go to sleep by myself on that plane, so I decided to take a look at some magazines that would bore me to death.

_ Kim Kardashian creates book of selfies! _

_ Oh wow, what a great headline. I'd definitely love to read that. What a great world we live in. _

There was a flight attendant who kept handing out little bags of peanuts to everyone, and she was hot. I mean, if I was straight I'd totally bang her. That ass and those tits... I should stop.

About three hours into the flight, the travel sickness hit me like a truck. Throwing up what felt like everything I'd ever eaten, I realised how much I hated air-travel. Yeah, smart technology and all, but the turbulence wasn't the best.

In the next hour or so, I felt myself drifting off to sleep, and I welcomed that with open arms.

~~~

I was awoken by a harsh prod on the arm from the aforementioned old woman, who was gesturing for me to get off the plane. Pushed myself off the seat, and almost fell because of the numbness in my legs.  _ Great start, Eren. _

The runway was below us, and I took a deep breath before stepping out into the open. France had a different feel to it, more pretty, or maybe it was just because I'd stepped off a stuffy plane. I don't know.

My eyes were burning because of the harsh sunlight, and I could barely make out any of the figures below holding banners and signs for their loved ones, showing them where to go. Once my eyes had adjusted, I saw one that said,

_ Levi's Brat (aka Eren, if he's too dumb to realise) _

In loopy handwriting that was hard to read, and a love heart on the right side.

I gulped, and made my way over to it, trying to control my breathing as I walked down towards him.

He was looking around, and when he noticed me, his face seemed to light up. I started running towards him, and before then I didn't realise how chilly it was.

"Levii!!" I squealed as I ran, and he smiled. It was beautiful. His teeth shone like stars, and they were perfectly straight, and the way the corners of his eyes scrunched up was adorable.

His arms were open, ready for me to run into, and when I hit him he wrapped them round me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you," whispered Levi into my neck.

"I love you too," my eyes were closed. I didn't want to look at him until we'd let go; it'd ruin the moment.

Once he'd stopped crushing my insides with his hug, I looked up, and saw almost nothing, so I looked down at a small but muscular looking young man with piercing but beautiful grey eyes.

"You're so short," I laughed, and he scowled at me in mock offence.

"Shut up, brat, and kiss me."

"They'll see, you idiot!" I blushed, babbling on about how we were in public and how it was weird, but he cut me off by slamming his soft, un-chapped lips against mine, his skin warm to the touch and baby-smooth.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever experienced.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"What time is it?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes. The sun had almost completely disappeared, leaving a beautiful sky stained with tones of pink and red.

"Not sure. Haven't checked the time in a while." Levi's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. It made his pale skin glow with colour, and he looked gorgeous.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to do?" I asked, grinning at him.

"I don't know, brat. If you don't mind, I'd honestly like to go home, and we can do something in the morning." He looked tired. I remember when we first met, and he'd told me that he never slept. On camera, I'd never noticed the dark purple circles beneath his eyes, or the way his eyelids seemed to droop.

"Whatever you say!" I bent down to kiss him on the forehead - leaving him with a surprised expression - before running towards the car park and breathing in deeply. "It smells so good here!"

"Ha. Probably because of all that air pollution there is in America. Filthy." He joked.

"The sky's so pretty!" I laughed like an excited little kid, and he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'dork'.

He led me to his car, which was nothing special but seemed so nice, like the car the boy in a high-school romance movie got for his sixteenth birthday (if you know what I'm getting at. If not, I mean a rusty ass thing that doesn't even look safe to drive, but seems so comforting).

It was a long drive back to his house, and he had the windows wide open.

"Can you close the windows? It's freezing."

"Tch! Brat, this counts as hot in ole' Northern Europe. No." He sighed, looking into my eyes before remembering that he was driving and meant to keep his eyes on the road.

I took no for an answer, but sat shivering in my seat. Those steely grey eyes looked in my direction, and seemed to glow with affection.

"Kid, if you're that cold, here." He said, pulling off his hoodie which had too big on him anyway and handing it to me.

I slid it on, and I was filled with a warmth that spread throughout my body. Now, I don't know whether that warmth came from the actual sweater or whether I was just so happy to have someone caring for me, but it honestly felt amazing.

After that, I think I must've fallen asleep in his passenger seat, as when I was woken up by that familiar harsh voice with the French accent it was much darker than before.

"You sure do sleep a lot, don't you?" He ruffled my hair, and I got the message. I hopped out of the car, and followed him into what must've been his house. Located on a small street in a small, rural village, it looked pretty. Cute, even. It suited him, small and cute.

He fiddled around for his key, and eventually got us inside. He'd left the lights on, and what sounded like a game on his console. I smiled to myself, and followed the sound.

"You play Call Of Duty? You're not MLG, are you?" I jested.

"Nah, nah. I'm not one of those trick shooters." He yawned, walking over to a pristine looking kitchen. "Want anything?"

"You got Gatorade?" I asked, but I wasn't really listening. I'd invited myself to play on his game, but I sucked ass at first person shooters. Still do.

"Nope." He replied. "You want tea? Seems like that's all I have."

"Is this secretly Britain, did you get me a ticket to England instead? Levi, why?!" I shouted dramatically, but then coughed and answered him normally, "isn't tea just leaf-water? I've never drank it before."

"Shh, Eren! Don't shout. Here, try it. It's hot." He handed me a cup, and I smelled it.

"Smells like death," I mumbled, before taking a gulp. Because of this, I burned my tongue.

"Ow! Ow, ow ow! Ahh, that's hot, my fucking tongue!" I yelled, fanning my mouth.

Levi was watching me and smiling, and for a minute he was silent.

"I could kiss it better, if you want." He was smirking, and I looked over at him, wide eyed. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and I felt something deep within me that felt like excitement but could've been anxiety. Sure, I'd kissed before, but 1. I'd never kissed another man, and 2. I'd never  _ kiss  _ kissed.

Taking a deep breath, I edged over to him, and looked into his eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered.

Before I could answer, his arms were wrapped around me, and I felt helpless.  _ Imagine, being bottomed by a shorter man!  _ I felt my head bending back against his arm, and him kissing me, softly at first like the way you'd kiss a newborn, and then all of a sudden he picked up the pace, kissing my lips, my cheeks, my nose. I clung to him, scared and filled with awe. He was amazing. Beautiful. His demanding lips parted my trembling ones, and I decided at this moment, no, I would  _ not  _ let a beautiful midget get the better of me. I felt a strange sensation pulsing through my veins that felt like pain, but it didn't hurt.  _ Is this pleasure? Lust? _

Just when he was about to go in with the tongue, I pushed back on him, so he was laying on the sofa with me on top of him. He looked surprised, but not hurt in any way. His mouth was open slightly, tempting me, but I wouldn't. Not yet. His eyes seemed to be begging me, even though he was clearly the dominant one in the relationship. I sat on his chest, thinking, but he pulled my own trick on me, pushing me back and before I could object he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It felt weird. Well, it should feel weird. Mouths weren't really made to have another slippery living thing inside them, were they?

Strong arms were wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me towards the warm body. Mine was completely numb, and I felt dizzy. My eyes watered, and I could feel his heart beating viciously.

"L-Levi!" I moaned, and he smirked.

"Shh, Brat, it's not over yet."

He moved his lips away from my mouth, and I felt the edging down towards my neck, nibbling and kissing me, and in doing so forcing sharp breaths to escape my lungs, and moans and whispers that loosely resembled his name.  _ Enough!  _ I mentally shouted at myself.  _ What did you say? You won't be bottomed by a short man! So fight back! _

Before he could do any more, I slid myself around until I found his mouth, kissing ferociously and twisting and turning my head like the girls in the movies, and he kissed back, until I fell back, exhausted.

I lay there, breathing heavily and smiling to myself.

"Not bad for your first time, kid." He panted out whilst smiling and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "I'm going to shower, wait here until I'm done." He walked up the stairs, and my eyes followed him up.

_ He has a nice ass,  _ I thought. Seriously, though. It was one of the best asses I'd ever seen. It was perfectly rounded and bouncy, and his hips made it sway from side to side when he walked, and the skinny jeans he always wore framed it perfectly...

I sat on that same couch, playing on his xBox. Running water could be heard from downstairs, and I faintly heard the sound of singing.  _ What the-?  _ I walked up the stairs to find him, and I followed the noise into a bathroom that was left unlocked. His clothes were folded neatly and stacked in a pile outside the shower, and I got a glimpse of that ass through the shower glass-

Anyway, I heard singing.

".. _ If you want my future forget my past,  _

_ If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  _

_ Now don't go wasting my precious time,  _

_ Get your act together we could be just fine _

_ I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  _

_ So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  _

_ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah. _

_ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, _

_ Make it last forever friendship never ends,  _

_ If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  _

_ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.." _

Now, he wasn't a  _ good  _ singer. But he wasn't bad, either. His voice was too gravely and low-pitched, and I found it hilarious that he was singing to and old Spice Girls song.

"Levi, are you fucking singing that? Isn't that by the _Spice_ _Girls,_ of all people!" Oh my god, I can't!" I was crying with laughter, and he turned around to see me collapsed on the floor, dying. His facial expression was something between a scowl and an embarrassed blushing face, and he saw where my eyes were trailing off to. Covering his load with his hands, he jumped out of the shower. I stood up, terrified, and ran.

"I'm going to kill you, brat!" He teased, chasing me around. Now picture this. A super short and hot French guy is naked, covering his junk and chasing you around his house. He's shaven and completely and utterly clean. His booty is a gift from God.

(Okay, I seriously need to stop talking about Levi's posterior. Butt jokes stopping in 3..2..1)

"Levi, you're naked!" I squealed when he caught up to me, and he looked down at himself.

"No shit, Sherlock. You're cleaning all this water up."

~~~

Levi had handed me a mop, and he was sitting watching me intently as I collected all of the soapy water with it. Of course, he was fully clothed at this point.

"Do I have to? I'm tired of cleaning, Levi." I groaned, pleading.

"Yes. When it's done, it's your bedtime."

"Are you kidding me?" I said in a flat tone, dropping the mop.

"Of course I'm fucking kidding. Although you really should sleep, you'll be tired. Even if you're not, you need to get into the right timezone. Here, I'll finish it off. You couldn't clean to save your life."

Once he'd finished, he decided that we should both get to sleep - or at least try. He showed me to his room, and he plopped himself on his bed, stripping off into his underwear.  _ Don't look at it, Eren. Don't. _

Nervously, I did the same. I was self conscious about myself compared to him. He was so muscular and toned and pale, and I was just a lanky, skinny tanned boy. Quickly, I covered myself with the blanket, and tried to sleep.

"Eren," he sighed in the darkness.

"Mm?"

"I'm scared. Can you stay with me?"

"Sure." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him. He was so cold. I found myself playing with his hair, and I built up the courage to ask him a question. "Why  _ are _ you scared, Levi?" But I got no answer, and when I looked down, he was fast asleep.

I lay there for an hour or so, and I heard a knock on the door downstairs. Now, I know it was none of my business who it was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to wake Levi. Slowly, I untangled myself from him, and shoved on my clothes quickly.  _ Who on earth knocks on someone's door this late?  _ I crept down the stairs and to the door, and opened it.

"Hello." I said, awkwardly. There were two strange men standing there, and I couldn't see either of their faces in the dull moonlight.

"Hello. Now, we were wondering if you know a man called Levi Ackerman?" They asked. _Ackerman,_ I said to myself. _That sounds familiar._

"I don't. Why?" I said, biting my lip.

"We're asking everyone this, sir. He's a wanted man to us."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who he is." I looked straight at them, and put all of my concentration into looking confident.

"Well, if you have any idea where he might be, find us. We'll be around." The taller man nodded at me, and turned to walk away. Slowly, I began to close the door, and locked it firmly before running upstairs to find him. I tapped his shoulder until he woke up, his eyes tired.

"Levi. I want answers. Now."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, getting out of the blankets and sitting up.

"Why," I whispered angrily, "did two men knock on the door, asking where you were, because you're apparently 'wanted'?"

"They've fucking found me. Oh god. I'm so sorry, Eren, I should've told you before you came. Come downstairs, I'll explain everything." He was already dressing himself by the time I walked down. The feeling I had was hard to describe. It was a mixture of anger, fear and sadness, I think.

He sat me down at a kitchen chair, and began speaking.

"When I was about your age, I was in a gang. Their gang. Well, I never wanted to join them, but their leader, a man called Erwin Smith forced me to join. Apparently I was 'skilled', and they 'didn't want me as an enemy'. Not true, though. Did they tell you about the Ackerman thing, too?" I nodded, "Well, someone in our a family did something awful, and they want all of the Ackermans gone. I'm not going to tell you what he did, but his name was Kenny Ackerman. Anyway, I didn't even know that I was an Ackerman at this point. And neither did they. I was with them for a while, and there was a woman they were making me kill for them, they said her name was Kuchel. Kuchel Ackerman. I went ahead, and set out to kill her, but when I saw her, I couldn't. Erwin was with me, asking why I couldn't kill this woman. We knew eachother. You know how, Eren? She was my mother. The mother that left me, so nobody would find out about my true identity. I told Erwin, which was one of my biggest mistakes. He shot her in front of my own eyes, and then tried to kill me. I ran, and I've been safe until now. They want my blood, Kid. They want me dead."

My jaw dropped. So that's why he didn't want me to know about his past. He wanted to protect me. He wanted me to love him back.

"I...I know an Ackerman, back in California. Mikasa." I said, utterly shocked.

"Well, they don't know about her. Make sure they don't find out. They'll kill her too."

"Fuck. Levi, I'm so sorry.." I spoke, looking down.

"Promise me something, Eren. Don't tell them you know me. No matter what. I love you, and I don't want either of us to get hurt." He begged, and I came over to him and wrapped my arms around him, whispering quietly into his hair.

"I'd never betray you, Levi. I love you."

I held my arms tightly around his shoulders, and a tear dripped onto his soft hair that was almost black, with the hint of a warm brown tone.

"You crying on me, kid? I'll fight you." He said to lighten the mood.

"I'm good, Levi. I'm good." I forced out a smile, and walked up the stairs to his bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sank down to my knees, cradling my head in my hands and shaking uncontrollably. Just an hour or so ago, I was the happiest person alive, and what about now? Reduced to a sobbing, trembling mess on the floor of my lover's house. Technically, I'd saved him. Warned him. So why was I feeling so upset? Betrayed, even?

Maybe because he hadn't warned me. I'd have loved to have known, then we could've arranged for him to come with me. But no, he didn't, and I ended up stuck in France with no money to leave. My heart burned for him, with a passion and longing I'd never experienced before, but I was angry. Angry because if I'd known, I could have properly saved him. Gotten him away from this damned place entirely. Angry because I was afraid to lose him.

"Eren! Let me in! Please, Eren! I'm sorry, I should've told you! Eren!" Levi shouted, banging on the door, but I ignored him completely. I couldn't take it. He continued to knock and knock, gradually getting less persistent and more sloppy. He carried on shouting my name too, and he went on for around ten minutes before his voice started to crack and break, but that didn't stop him. Levi was determined. At least he loved me too. I should've answered him sooner, before the yelling started.

"For fuck's sake, Eren, all you do is turn me away, you never appreciate me. I'm sick of it. Do what you want. I don't even care anymo-"

"Well maybe you should've told me the situation before I came here! I barely even know you!" I yelled back, with a broken sounding voice. Tears were flowing from my eyes and clinging to my lashes, and dripping onto the white, tiled floor.

I heard his footsteps become more and more distant, and once I was sure he'd left, I slowly unlocked the door and walked out. Into the pitch black streets, into the pouring rain. I didn't care that I was freezing or soaked to the bone, I just wanted to get away. Anywhere would do.

I was just walking slowly through a dark alleyway, when I noticed some hooded figures ahead of me, all in black. One was extremely tall, and when I got closer, I noticed who it was. Those eyebrows were unmistakeable. One of the men who knocked on the door before, it was him. I stopped in my tracks, but he was already making his way towards me, and one appeared out of the shadows behind me. Cornered; nowhere to run.

"Do I know you?" The male behind me asked, and I whipped my head around to see who it was, but they were wearing a mask to cover the features of their face. The one thing I did see though, were a pair of dark brown eyes that glinted evilly in the dull moonlight.

"I do." The taller one with the eyebrows said. "Hey kid, got any information about Levi for us?"

"I- I don't know him, sorry." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"You're lying. I knew it from the first time I saw you. Might want to get some lessons on that for next time." He said, and nodded to the man behind me. Scared and confused, I tried to run, but was caught from behind, and pulled to the ground against a wall. A strong pair of arms kept me down, before another smaller man came over hesitantly with a rope and bound my hands behind my back. I heard the man whisper something in my ear that sounded like, "I'm sorry."

"So, bright eyes. You know what happens to liars around here?" Eyebrows knelt down, and stared at me, smirking. I stayed silent, but he continued as I struggled to free my hands and stand, but my actions weren't appreciated and I ended up with a kick in the stomach. Coughing, I tried to kick back and failed. My legs were caught and tied by the same, smaller male at another's command.

"Not answering, then? Well, I guess I'll have to do the talking. I'm Erwin Smith, leader of this gang. I want a man called Levi Ackerman. Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you, you sick fuck." I snarled, straining against the ropes and scraping my skin.

"Well, that just means that there's more time until you're free, doesn't it? Until you tell us, you're not going anywhere." Erwin had picked up a knife and started to play with it, spinning it between his thumb and forefinger, not even caring that he touched the blade. He brought it over to me, and held it in front of my face. "And you'll also be meeting my friend here if you refuse to cooperate.

"Get that away from me." I spat, and instantly regretted it when he brought it down towards my left cheek and dug it into the flesh. I winced, trying to seem tough, but my eyes were watering, and my teeth were gritted.

"Any answers?" He said, digging it deeper and dragging it across as he spoke too calmly.

"Erwin, don't you think that's too far? I mean, he's practically just a ki-" the same guy who'd tied me up and apologised spoke up, but was cut off by a knife in the stomach. Literally. His body went limp, and collapsed onto the ground with a sickening thud. I gagged, and flailed around as I tried to get on my feet, but Erwin pushed me back down forcefully.

"Well, here's the dilemma." He sighed, pretending to be deep in thought, "I feel like killing you, but you're probably the only one who knows where he is. So, I'll leave you here. We'll be back. Don't get any ideas. Even though nobody comes here, apart from American idiots like yourself, I'm putting this on you. I'm not sorry." He said, as he picked up a long strip of material and gagged me with it. "Come on, men. We're leaving." He said, before spitting on the corpse of the recently deceased man and walking away.

Sitting in that alleyway in the pouring rain, a tear fell down my cheek, and the only word that came to mind as it fell was ' _ Levi'... _


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had began rising after hours, and the rain had finally stopped. Clouds filled the sky, making the sun barely visible. There was an anger burning deep in the pit of my stomach, and I was ready to unleash it at any opportunity. Like a flame, destructive and deadly.

I'd been thinking up escape plans all night, but none of them would work. They all required me getting my hands on a knife or something sharp, but that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. For hours I'd tried scraping the ropes around my wrists on a wall to try and weaken them, but it just wasn't working. All I got from that was skinned knuckles and a lot of frustration.

I listened out for anyone coming my way, anyone. Even Erwin. After a long wait, I heard heavy footsteps, and I looked over, and saw that it was, in fact, Erwin. For some reason, I smiled to myself. Maybe because that burning anger inside me could finally be extinguished.

"Still here, bright eyes? I thought you'd have gotten Levi to save you by now. But wait, you don't know him! Never mind!" He mocked, and I rolled my eyes at him. I could either do this the easy way or the hard way, and I'd clearly chosen the latter.

"Anyway," he paced in front of me, "I still want to know where he is. Still not wanting to talk?" I shook my head, and he snorted. "I'll get you to talk eventually, wait and see. You'll snap, and give him up. It's only a matter of time. In that case, I suppose I'll have to make you talk."

Whatever he does, I thought, I won't. Even if Levi hates me, I won't tell him about Levi. Ever. Erwin picked up the same knife as yesterday, which was now smeared with my blood. My brows furrowed, and I squinted my eyes at him in confusion. He brought it over, and he slid it just inside the cut he made in my cheek the night before. It was so close to the flesh underneath, and I stared at him, trying not to show my fear.

"I'll give you one last chance to talk before I do it, kid. Anything?" he asked, giving me a moment to consider his offer. No, I won't break that easily. It'll take much more that, Eyebrows. I thought about shaking my head, but instead, I nodded. He smirked, and untied the gag around my mouth, allowing me to speak.

"You know what, Erwin? It'll take more than that. Much more. You fucker, it won't work. Do what you like."

"Whatever you say." He grinned evilly, before pushing it in and making the cut in my cheek deeper. I sucked on my teeth, and my eyes watered.

"Fuck you.." I breathed, as I leaned forwards and hit him with my shoulder, not doing much to him but knocking the knife from his hand. Almost instantly, he grabbed it again, and tackled me to the ground, holding the knife in front of my eye. My heart was pumping as pain pulsed through my body, and I was terrified.

"What's your name?" he asked, victorious.

"Eren... Jaeger." I gulped, and breathed heavily when he took his weight off me.

"Well, Jaeger. What's a German boy like yourself doing in France?" he asked. I decided that it was best to offer information about myself. It wasn't worth getting hurt for information I was protecting without reason. I didn't care about my own life any more. Just Levi's.

"I'm from California. My dad's half German and my mother is..." I sighed "was - that is - German. It's none of your business why I'm here."

"Was? Bet you killed her, Jaeger. Also, it's very much my business."

"Don't you dare say that." I yelled, becoming defensive. Anything about my mother was a sensitive subject, and for him to say that... He wanted to mess with me.

He towered over me, and whispered in a menacing voice, "Don't defy me, Jaeger. I'll do worse than kill you if you do. You don't want that."

With that, he walked away. He'd left the knife on the floor, and I smiled to myself. I shuffled towards it, and bent back so I could grab it. Once I did, I flipped it up until it met with the rope, and started moving it back and forth until the rope snapped and my hands were free. Then, I did my first sit-up in years to reach the rope around my ankles, and cut that one too.

I knew my phone was at Levi's house, and I wasn't too far away from there, so once my legs had started working again (sitting for that long causes severe dead-leg) I ran for it. I followed the same route I had taken the previous night, and eventually, I found his house, but his car wasn't there and the door was locked. I checked around for a spare key, and found one after what felt like an eternity of searching. Unlocking and opening the door, I stepped inside.

The place was trashed. There was a hole in the wall (I gathered that he'd hit it), smashed bottles on the floor, and general mess. I ran into the main room, and found my phone exactly where I left it. Taking a deep breath, I texted Levi.

Me: Hey, come to your house ASAP.

Levi: Um, okay??

He was clearly upset with me, and I was nervous as hell. I sat on his sofa, and waited. After a short while, I heard a car pull up. What had happened to me hadn't quite sank in at this point.

I opened the door for him, and he came in slowly, examining my face.

"Where the fuck have you been? What did you do to your face?" He asked, and my head fell onto his shoulder. "Eren?"

"L-Levi..." I sobbed into his shirt, and he ran his hand through my hair and pushed my head up to see him.

"What happened?"

"Erwin happened. When I went out, he took me and h-he tied me up and he wanted to know where you were. I wouldn't tell him, and I managed to get away..." I babbled, clinging to him like a baby.

"Did he do that to you?" Levi said angrily, pointing at my cheek. I nodded and he looked closer. "It's really deep, it's going to leave a nice scar, Eren."

"Listen, we don't have much time. We have to get away before they realise I'm gone. They don't know where you are, but they know I'm here. We have to go." I almost yelled, still crying. He reached up to wipe a tear from my face, making sure to avoid the cut. He kissed me on the nose, before saying,

"I'll get a bag. We're getting out of the country."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!! (Mangaroo's first time writing smut kiddos)

"Where the hell would we go?" I spat, and stared at him, exasperated. He probably had no idea. Just like when he told me to come to this god-forsaken country instead of him coming to mine. But, I held my tongue. No matter how irritated I was with him, I would never want to give him up. He was incredible. I'd never met anyone like him.

"Belgium, probably. No need to search for answers. Come on," He gently leaned towards me and held my head, before caressing my cheek and grazing my lips with his own. Levi was unpredictable. I sighed lightly, and allowed myself flop onto his shoulder, making him chuckle softly. "I expect you're tired. You can sleep in the car on the way. Or we could stop off somewhere. We'll see." He shrugged me off his shoulder, and began walking out of the door.

Obediently, I followed him out to his car, and purposely fell down onto the passenger seat. There was tension in the air. Levi appeared next to me, sitting down with poise and grace, unlike me. Well, he was naturally more sophisticated than almost everyone back in America (cue the European and American stereotypes!).

"Shouldn't you check your phone?" He inquired, glimpsing at my pocket. "Maybe someone's worried about you." In all honesty, I was probably more worried about myself than they were. Levi wasn't exactly making things simple for me. Terrified of seeing a certain blond man with giant eyebrows, my eyes scanned the area as if they were surveillance cameras, but saw nothing. Although, I did notice that the window next to him was open slightly, but he'd probably forgotten to shut it. Either that, or he'd just opened it.

"Nah, I doubt it." I told him, if anyone was bothered about me, they'd have to carry on feeling that way. There was plenty on my mind; I truly did not need to be stressed over them panicking about where I was - if they even were, that is.

Levi nodded in understanding. Slowly, that rickety old car of his started, and he began driving. Man, he was hot when he was concentrating. His wintry grey eyes focused on one spot, and didn't move unless he granted them permission. Often, he'd shift longer strands of hair from his face using that cliché upward blow, but when he used it, it set my heart on fire.

We drove for around an hour or so, and the only sound was that of the radio (which happened to be playing awful music) and his car.

"Levi?" I spoke, piercing a hole through the silence that had gathered between us. Not that it was an uncomfortable silence, but it had to be broken eventually.

"Yeah?" He looked at my face slightly from the corner of his sharp eyes. A miniscule smile appeared on his lips, and I chewed on my own as I watched him. Strangely, his eyes seemed to become less harsh when he looked at my own. They had a softer, warmer glow to them.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I've caused you so much trouble, I bet you wish you'd never met-" I managed to spit out before becoming choked up. A single tear managed to escape my eye, and after that they started flowing like miniature waterfalls. I attempted to hold them back for a while, but those attempts were utterly unsuccessful.

"Eren, oh my... none of this is your fault." He said gently, as he pulled into a parking lot. "It's my fault, okay? Not yours. I got you into this mess, and I'm sure as hell going to get you out of it. Don't cry-wait, do. It's good to cry. It'll all be okay once we get into Belgium, right? We can stay with some friends of mine, Farlan and Isabel. We'll stay here for tonight, it's just a regular hotel, but it'll do. I love you more than anything, Eren, and it hurts so much to see you like this." He blurted as he embraced me with his muscular arms, and I clung on to him and his shirt and anything I could find.

Tears were falling all over his clothes, yet he didn't seem to mind one bit. Levi's head was rested in the crook of my neck, and all of a sudden, I felt a warm splash of water around where my collarbone was situated.  _ Was he crying? _

"L-Levi, stop..." I sniffed, pulling my body away from him. "Stop crying. I'll sort myself out, you go on ahead to the hotel."

"Brat! I'm not crying, my eyes are sweating! Yeah, that's it!" Levi exclaimed, blushing, which made me laugh slightly. He ruffled my hair, before heading out to the building in front of us.

I squinted at the name of the inn from the car. "Prometheus' Flame?" I both told and asked myself. I'd hear the name Prometheus somewhere before. However, I had no idea.

After around ten minutes, Levi returned with a slightly less bored expression plastered on his face. With a classic bang on the car's hood, he instructed me to get out of the car. I grinned at him. We were finally safe and together, probably for the first time too. In reply, he managed to form a smile. Man, his teeth were perfect. Wait, everything about him was.

"Hey Eren, you look tired. You okay?" he said, concerned. Levi made an effort to look me in the eye, but he couldn't help looking at the gash on my cheek. I blushed. "I'll sort it out for you in the morning. There's a drugstore around here somewhere. They're bound to have something to help. Come here." He invited me to come towards him, and I accepted the offer. With those mighty arms of his, he swung me up onto his perfectly shaped shoulders as I squealed with delight and laughed.

"I love you, you fucking midget." I stated.

"Midget? Midget?!" He yelled in a joking tone, and bounced me up, and I screamed. "I love you too, brat. Anyway, shh, Eren. We're going in. Act natural." He hushed me, and I wrapped one arm around his waist and sighed happily. Who'd have thought that I'd end up with such an amazing person? Not me, clearly.

As I walked in, a dark green motorcycle caught my attention, and Levi had to guide me into the hotel. And up the stairs, too. Even though I was tired, I didn't want to be an utter killjoy. So, I ended up taking shots with Levi in the bar that evening. Which, was either a blessing or a curse.

"Eren, don't you think you've had enough?" asked Levi, glancing up at me from his glass of white wine. He'd had a lot more to drink than I had, but there was no sign of it. He seemed like a happier version of his sober self. And that proved that that personality was hidden deep inside him somewhere. They do say that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

"No! Of course not!" I said, as I sipped a shot of tequila.

"You're meant to swallow it in one, idiot." He joked, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Rude. It's just too strong, that's all." I replied, smirking at him. I was probably drunk. Yeah, that wasn't like the normal me at all.

"I think we should head up." Levi declared, and after a lot of 'encouragement', I cooperated.

***

"It's so hot! Levi, can I throw the blanket on the floor?" I moaned.

"No! It's not that hot, and if you throw the other side on me I'll be too hot. Lie on top of it." He grumbled, his face shoved into a pillow.

"No!" I mimicked, "I don't want Lucifer to drag me down into hell."

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm sweating." I complained. And that complaining went on non-stop for an hour, along with me fidgeting around and kicking Levi multiple times.

"I swear to God, Eren!" I found Levi rolling on top of me, and pinning me to the mattress. "Do you want to know what  _ hot _ really feels like?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Really? I, uh-"

"Aw, sweet, little innocent Eren is scared to pop his cherry. Cute." Levi mocked.

Blushing, I shouted back, "No I'm not, stupid! Bring it!"

His eyes glinted ferociously, and I gulped. We were both in our underwear anyway, and I already felt exposed enough. Levi pushed his hair back, and bit his lip. I pushed my head towards his as he leaned in to kiss me, and when he got close enough, he went straight in with his tongue, shocking me. Pleasure shot through my veins, making me feel more alive than ever before, and I was overwhelmed with a strong lust for him. My body prickled with an electric-like feeling as goosebumps sprang up on my skin, and his tongue grazed mine ever so slightly, teasing me.

Loudly, I moaned, and I pushed my tongue back against his, breathless. Dribble was slowly forming on both of our chins, and when he finally pulled away, there was a string leading from his mouth to mine. Whimpering, I looked at him on top of me. I was longing for him to kiss me again - he did it perfectly, and this made me wonder how much practise he'd actually done.

"There's better, kid. Just wait." He panted, and while the thought was registering in my mind, he'd already began kissing my entire body and leaving trails of tingling sensations across my chest and neck. There was a tightness in my pants, and Levi sure as hell knew since it was pressing against his hip. When he reached my left collarbone and kissed it, I groaned softly and tried to push him away.

"L-Levi..." I whispered, my hands on his waist. The smirk was still strong on his face, and there was most definitely a blush covering my own.  _ I'm a bottom?!  _ I thought, as his hands trailed towards my boxer shorts. Levi looked deeply into my eyes, wondering if I wanted to go ahead. With a slight nod and a bite of my lip, we proceeded.

Quickly, his hands stripped away the clothing covering my ass, and my load was released. The shorter male looked at it, possibly surprised. Honestly, I always thought dicks were gross. Now, normally in this society, that'd make me straight. But, I don't believe in labels. Love is love.

"Could you, um, roll over? This is awkward, oh my god." He asked, and I obliged.  _ Wait, did I just offer my ass to him?  _ Fortunately for me, Levi didn't go straight in. He first took one finger, and slid it in, making me gasp in shock and making me cry out. Another finger slid in, making me shout even more.

"Levi! Oh my god, Levi!" I yelled, and just when I thought he was taking them out when he began to slide them back, he just pushed them back in forcefully. Sweating, I finally understood what it felt like to feel 'hot'. After a few moments, he finally did take them out.

"Are you completely sure, Eren? I don't want to do this if you don't." He asked, and I nodded slowly. And with that, he removed his underwear to reveal it.  _ Holy shit _ . I didn't know how such a short man could have such a long... never mind.

Slowly, he pushed in the tip as I gasped, panted and moaned. It was amazing. Well, as amazing as being fucked by your boyfriend in a hotel while you're drunk and in a touch situation can be. Once he'd pushed the head in, he began to thrust it further in and back out again, and it was painful but in the best way. Everything - including that hotness I was feeling earlier - felt amazing because of it.

Levi then wrapped his hand around my own erection, and began to push the foreskin over the head of my throbbing penis, and push it back down again. My heart was racing like a stallion - I couldn't think of anything else. He started slowly, still managing to thrust his own inside of me (multitasking!) but slowly began to go faster and faster, and that went for both of the things he was doing. I lost myself in his rhythm, and I was breathing heavily and letting out little moans of pleasure almost constantly. Suddenly, I felt my balls getting tight, and I felt the urge... I tried to resist it and hold back in fear of looking like a total weakling, but it was near to impossible. I bucked my hips forward, with it releasing a jet of white liquid. I collapsed onto the bed, and Levi pulled out and panted, trying to retain his dignity as he let his own jet go.

Failing, he flopped down beside me, and put an arm around my chest.

"Not bad for your first time, kid. Not bad at all."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangaroo's last chapter D: they will be missed

Still tired and bleary-eyed, I woke up to a note lying by my side. It was folded neatly, and I sat up, but immediately regretted it. Reason number one: I had a throbbing headache that came free with my hangover, and reason number two: I was sore and aching all over. Unfortunately for my ass and hips, I had taken a dick to the fart-box (I'm so sorry) last night, and caused myself pain by forgetting that one important piece of information.

With sleepy hands, I reached for the note and carefully unfolded it.

" _ Eren, _

_ I'm just at the store - I'll be back soon. I love you, _

_ Levi _ ."

I smiled to myself, and gently folded it up again before pulling it towards me and hugging it to my chest. He'd probably want me to go back to sleep, being the caring man he was, but I thought to myself that I should at least attempt to get out of bed.

So, I forced my stiff body out of bed, and in doing so I realised that I still happened to be very much naked. And, I did not seem to have any clean clothes.

The only solution was to borrow Levi's (It was only appropriate for me to take his jeans). I looked in his suitcase, and took some slit-knee jeans and put them on. Not exactly my style, but it would have to do. Along with that, I put on some random grey top, and flopped back down onto the bed. I sighed. As much fun as last night had been, I wasn't sure whether it was worth it due to the aftermath. Well, of course it was worth it.

My phone was lying on the counter on my side of the bed, and I picked it up.

_ 2 new messages - tap to view _

I shrugged, and clicked it.

_ Mikasa: Hey, Eren. I'm sorry about what happened. Hopefully you don't hate me. _

That reminded me - I had to tell Mikasa about the whole Ackerman business.  _ Later,  _ I told myself.

_ Armin: Hey! It's all of us, we miss you and hope you're okay! _

_ Hmph, cute. _ I thought, a little smile creeping onto my face.

But, I had to text Mikasa. Even though I didn't love her, I still cared. And, I didn't care that I would be charged for international calls, either. It would only cost my dad money, and I didn't give two shits about him.

I bit my lip as I waited for her to pick up. When she finally did, there was a burst of many emotions, and I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Eren! Oh my God, are you okay? Please say you're okay. I'm so sorry.."

"Mikasa. Calm down. I'm sorry, and yes, I'm okay. There's something important I have to say, okay?" I tried to calm her, and calm myself. I didn't know how she'd react.

"Okay, shoot." She said, but I could hear the nerves in the undertone of her voice.

"Do you know a Levi Ackerman?" I finally spoke, after a few seconds of silence that felt like minutes.

"I've heard of him, yes. Distant family."

"Do you know about the whole situation? You know, with the Ackermans? And him?" I bit my lip, and braced myself.

"Why do you ask?" Mikasa was acting suspiciously. She had always been like this, and it was like trying to extract blood from a stone if you wanted her to tell you anything.

"Okay. Levi, he's my boyfriend. He's only explained slightly, but the reason that him and other members of the family are wanted is because of what someone did. Who is Kenny Ackerman, and what did he do?" I was nervous. Was this betraying Levi? It didn't seem right, getting information that I wasn't meant to know from his family.

"I'm not meant to tell anyone. But, you need to know. He was just a normal man, until he met Levi, when Levi was around sixteen. He knew how strong Levi was, and he became power-hungry. He taught Levi to use a weapon, which is pointless, in the world we live in. Unless of course, you're in a gang. Kenny wanted to found a gang, and he wanted Levi in it. It went well for a while, around two years. It was Kenny, Levi, another man and a woman, I don't know their names. They were friends of Levi's. They were the enemy of Erwin's gang, I expect you know them? Well, Kenny made a plan to steal from and murder people in their gang, and they all went ahead with it. Kenny killed multiple people and stole almost everything. Before all of this, they were just rivals, and remained neutral towards one another with a slight bit of pissed-off-ness. The others and Levi didn't agree with Kenny's plan, so Kenny tried to murder the other two. They didn't die, though. He didn't try to kill Levi. But, he was killed by Erwin, and that's when Levi was made to join Erwin's gang. That's all I know." She explained it thoroughly, like she was reading it aloud from a book. I was shocked.  _ Why didn't he tell me this? I know it's for my own good, but shouldn't I know the full story? They also had me, so why couldn't Levi tell me about what happened to him?  _ I was angry. More than angry, actually. Furious. But I managed to keep myself calm, at least for a short while.

"That's  _ all  _ you know? It's more than enough, trust me. But how do you know that much?"

"We were all told. It's basically a guide of what not to do, and we need to be cautious because now the gang want any of the Ackermans for revenge." Mikasa spoke, "anyway, how have you been, Eren?"

"I've been great, thanks." I lied. Well, some of it was great, for example, the sex. "I got laid, on the bright side."

"Woah, you lost it? I never expected that to happen. GUYS, EREN GOT LAID!" She yelled.  _ For god's sake _ .

"Wow, Eren! Who with?" Armin blabbed excitedly, which was followed by him whining as the phone was taken from him.

"Yo, Eren! Why'd you leave us, man? We were worried, you know." The horseface said in that annoying, 'I'm-better-than-you' voice.

"Hey, Jean, none of your business. But hey, I missed you too. Listen, I have to go, bye everyone, bye Armin, Marco, Mikasa, Horseface, bye!" I fired out quickly, before hanging up. I chuckled softly to myself, but then remembered my anger. My thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice whispering,

"Hey, babe. You okay?" At this, I flinched and stiffened up. "Hey, don't ignore me. Sit down, I got something for your face."

Breathing in and out, I sat down obediently. Which hurt, a lot. I decided to forget my anger, and be grateful for him. I'd talk to him about it eventually. Forcing a smile for him, I reached up to his forehead from the chair and kissed it gently, making him blush very slightly, which brought a genuine smile onto my face. I was grateful for him, even though I often hated him too.

-x-

"Ow! Levi, stop!" I yelled, as he used an antibacterial wipe on the cut on my face. It could've been worse, I guess. Being the clean-freak he was, he probably would've used cleaning wipes if I didn't object.

"Eren, you stop. You don't want it to get infected, because then you'd have to go to the hospital and then we'd have an even worse situation. Shut it." He said, as he continued to clean it out as I yelped and moaned about it. Once he was finally done cleaning the cut (which, mind you, took him an eternity), he pulled out some steri-strips and stretched them across it to help close it.

"It's going to leave a nice scar." He stated, as he ruffled my hair gently. I grinned up at him like an idiot.

"No bother. Did you buy any painkillers?" I enquired, remembering about both my hangover and my aching body. The almost black-haired man smirked in reply, and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Yeah, kid. Here." He tossed a small metallic packet at me, and I gently popped out a pill and swallowed it dry.

Hardcore.

"Well, should we go?" I asked, and he nodded. I stood up with his help, and he carried our suitcase down the stairs after we'd packed what little we had. Following him, I noticed a man sitting on a barstool stand up. He looked like he was in a hurry. Politely, he said, "excuse me", and squeezed past us. The tall man held a green motorcycle helmet in his hands, and I realised soon enough that the green motorcycle I noticed before belonged to him.

I thought that he didn't seem bad. However, Levi glared at him suspiciously as we walked past his bike. His voice could be heard speaking into some sort of microphone, connected to an earpiece. Not unusual, for a rider like himself. I smiled at him apologetically as he put on his helmet, and he returned the favour. We got out of the parking lot first, and it was taking the same route as us. As Levi drove on, focusing on the road, my neck was craned backwards, my eyes entranced by the man riding behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTERS FOLLOWING THIS ONE ARE WRITTEN BY THE ONE AND ONLY ;D (follow me on tumblr, knownopain6426 (currently active on little-vanilla-eevee))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was like 7 (after chapter 20 will be the recent chapters sorry for my younger crappy writing) (i wasnt actually seven)

I couldn't stop looking at the green motorcycle on our tail. I mean, the guy wasn't even trying to hide it!

Turning toward Levi, I saw that his dark, grey eyes darted between the mirror and the road.

"Hey... Um, Levi?" I started to ask, my voice shaking a little when he cut me off.

"Don't, brat," He said harshly then looked at me from the corner of his eyes as his facial expression melted into a soft, apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Eren, I'm just on edge..."

I nodded and was thrown against the car door as the shorter male made a sharp turn. "Levi!" I heard myself squeak.

"Oi, shut it brat," He scolded me and he made a few more sharp turns. I looked behind us to see the man was still following.

_ Shit _ .

I nervously looked around for something. What for? I had absolutely no idea. What was I going to do with it? You know how in those movies the sidekick will throw shit out the window and make the bad guy crash and burn behind them? Yeah, let's attempt that.

After 'helpfully' throwing an old umbrella out the window and getting yelled at by an ungrateful twenty year old, I decided to sit quietly and allow myself to get jerked around in the car.

Is this what I wanted to do? Nope. Is this what I had to do? Apparently.

My patience was dwindling as Levi sped down the road trying to escape the biker. I started to get the feeling that he was trying to be noticed as he continued to not even try to hide the fact that he was tailing us. This irritated me to no end.

"Levi!" I screamed just before I noticed a semi-truck driving towards us, impacting into the car roughly. My voice cracked as I jerked back from the impact. My vision began to blur.

I looked over to Levi whose head was hanging down and blood dripping down from the crown of his forehead to his chin. I heard screaming and I wanted someone to stop it. My hearing slurred into a high pitched buzzing and my vision was still dimming, yet I didn't feel any pain, but I saw blood covering my tan hands. I could only assume that this was the case for the rest of my body.

Seeing Levi all bloody and unconscious made the screaming come back. I realized that I was the one screaming, my voice becoming hoarse and scratchy.

I wanted to lunge toward him. I wanted to reach out and touch him.

But I couldn't move.

"LEVI!!!!" I forced his name out. I had never heard myself so desperate before. I was desperate for him to be alive. For him to breathe. To just  _ breathe _ .

_ Please be breathing Levi, _ was all I could think.

My vision faded to black as I called out for him. My head was spinning as I began to feel myself losing consciousness.

-x-

I awoke to complete darkness. Pain ripped through me the moment I lifted my head, I resisted the urge to scream out in agony. I immediately tried to feel for the presence of the short ravenette. When I felt no one, I took the risk to talk.

"Levi?" I breathed out.

No response.

I closed my eyes tightly and sat in silence for a little bit. I had to get out.

My wrists were tied to a chair with what I supposed was rope, my feet were as well. Nostalgia hit me hard; I knew that the biker guy had gotten us. I didn't attempt to struggle against the restraints, knowing from last time that it would just make my skin raw and irritated. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes slowly.

As I started to drift off to sleep I felt warm hands touch mine. I bit my lip to muffle a scream.

"E-Eren?" A deep, scratchy voice mumbled. The french accent was ever present and thick. The relief that flooded me was indescribable.

"Levi!" I whisper-shouted. I felt his hand squeeze mine and all I could do was cry in relief. He was alive and next to me. Warm tears slid down my cheeks as a smile stretched across my face.

"Oi, what did I say about you crying on me, brat," Levi huffed out and I let out a small laugh that rung through the empty room like a bell. Then I heard him mumble something barely audible that I made out as,"I love you Eren."

I don't know why but I felt my heart slam into my throat and my face go red. "I-I love you too, Levi." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I realized just how happy I was to be here and alive with him. He was alive.

We sat in silence for a while basking in each other's presence. His hands on mine, my head leaned back next to his. We were tied to the chairs, but they were placed back-to-back.

After a while a door opened and light flooded my vision and blinded me for a second. I heard Levi curse next to me. The loud shuffling of feet approaching, the rough hands yanking me away from the ravenette, caused me to let out a squeak. I couldn't process much, but this is what I did: they cut the rope restraining my feet. I heard Levi shout and I swung my head in the direction I heard the noise arise from.

"STOP! EREN! STOP! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" He had shouted entirely too calmly.

I struggled but was held in place by whoever was holding me. I opened my mouth to tell Levi I was okay but was gagged.

"Ere-!" Levi tried to shout but was also gagged, or I assumed he was. I didn't know what to do. I began to struggle some more, only the sharp knife held against my throat was what made me stop. I felt myself get shoved against a hard surface which I took was the wall. I saw the door open and light flooded the dark room once more, I saw two figures leave. One of them being a short male.

Levi.

Oh  _ hell no _ . I shoved the man holding me against the concrete wall and surged toward Levi. The man escorting Levi out turned around to see me stumbling toward them. Two more figures ran into the room and tried to hold me back.

Keyword:  _ tried _ .

I could see clearly now, the two 'men' holding me were actually two girls. One with chocolate brown hair that was pulled up, tanned skin, and thick glasses. The other had short blonde hair that almost looked white, dull grey eyes, and thin wire glasses.

Holding Levi was a tall and well-built man; the bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, with a dark moustache and beard shaping his face.

A broad shouldered man stepped into the dark room. He had blue eyes and unmistakable large eyebrows.

_ Erwin Smith _ .

"Mike," he said turning to the tall man, "please escort Mr. Ackerman to the  _ other room. _ "

I wasn't sure why he had said the last two words strangely, but it made a shiver run up my back.

Erwin began to walk toward me and Levi tried to turn to watch but Mike had shoved him out of the room already.

Erwin bent down to look at me. His hands gripped my face roughly making my cheeks squish together. He turned my face side to side and clicked his tongue.

"Tch, what a shame," he said as he ran his thumb over the fresh cut that he made. He slapped my cheek and mumbled, "Damn. Those eyes."

The way he licked his lips made me want to run.. Run far away and never come back.

"Dismissed," he told the two women as they gave each other a look. "Sir?" They asked and threw me an apologetic look when Erwin commanded them to leave.

Erwin shoved me against the wall and began to kiss along my jawline. I squirmed around, trying frantically to escape his grasp, which only helped to further piss him off. He slapped me once more, growling. "I suggest you cooperate. Don't forget we have Levi hostage as well."

I froze in place. He knew just what to say to get to me. I stopped struggling and reluctantly allowed him to kiss me. Tears ran down my face as I tried not to let out a sob.

I felt his hands running up and down my chest; I tried to imagine Levi doing it instead of Eyebrows. The way he touched me was so much different than Levi though. Levi was kind and gentle, while Erwin was rough and didn't care about me. He was just..  _ harsh _ .

He took the gag out as he slipped off my shirt, ripping it to get it around the ropes restraining my hands. I cried out as he pinched my nipples and tried to shove him off me. That only resulted in him bringing his filthy lips down onto my chest and trailing kisses along my skin.

"S-Stop!!" I cried out, my only response being him pushing my back against the wall and straightening it up. He loomed over me, his arms pinning me to the concrete wall.

"Levi is in the next room over; these walls are thin. I want him to hear you moan my name," he told me, his voice low and scratchy. I flinched and started to tear up again.

"No. No, please," I begged, a sob escaping my throat. I felt useless. I wanted to punch him, to beat him senseless. But what would they do to Levi? I heard a muffled shout from the walls which sounded suspiciously like my name. I couldn't handle this.

Erwin sensed my weakening defense and took the moment to unbutton my pants and slide them off, my boxers following. I felt a little sore still from the night with Levi and that's all that kept me going. Levi had been the one to take my virginity, not Erwin.

I felt something cold and slimy on my ass and I jumped in surprise. Erwin smirked and simply said, "Lube."

What happened next was a blur, I didn't want to remember any of it. Erwin slammed his member into me without even stretching me out, causing me to scream in pain as Erwin sunk his teeth into my shoulder.

"Holy  _ fuck _ ...! You're tight, Eren!" Erwin moaned. His thrusts were rough and unpleasurable. The tears that ran down my face didn't seem to have a stopping point. Even though I hated it, my body did seem to adjust. Erwin hit my prostate hard and a moan ripped from my mouth. I immediately clamped my mouth shut and bit my lip.

"Let me  _ fucking  _ hear you, Bright Eyes," Erwin growled into my ear. He hit my prostate again and I moaned again. This time, I made sure to scream Levi's name. I felt Erwin tense up and he slammed into me repeatedly, not giving me a break in between. I was left a twitching mess by the time he came.

Erwin pulled out and leaned in to kiss my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I didn't fight back, I had lost all my willpower. He bit my lip, drawing blood. "Well... That wasn't very satisfying. But, I should go meet Levi now, shouldn't I?"

"NO!!!" I shouted, I didn't want him touching Levi.

"I'm not fucking that midget," he scoffed and left.

I slid down the wall, my pants still on the floor so my ass met with the cold concrete ground. I managed to pull my arms in front of me and hugged my knees to my chest.

I sat and sobbed for a while when I heard a scream. It was agonizing and I knew immediately that it was Levi's. After what felt like forever the door opened and a figure was thrown before me. The door shut before I could even realize what had happened

"Eren?!" I heard the figure say.

It was Levi.

Without thinking much, I stood up quickly and stumbled toward him. My entire body hurt and I cried out in pain. "Eren, love, please don't."

His arms around me are the only thing that kept me warm, his soothing voice in my ear was the only thing that made me feel better.

"Eren, what did he do to you?" Levi asked after a while. I just stared down at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"... He... Levi, I-" my voice broke and anger rose up in me, "he fucking raped me."

My fists clenched in rage and Levi hugged me tightly. His fingers ran through my hair and he gently kissed my forehead. All I could think about was revenge though.

Erwin Smith was going to  _ die. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr knownopain6426 (currently active on little-vanilla-eevee)


	17. Chapter 17

I stared at the ground, tears still running down my face. Levi had his arms around me and whispered faintly in my ear, "S'il tu plaît calmer, mon amour."

I hated looking so weak in front of him. Levi helped me put on my pants and and wrapped his jacket around me. The air was freezing and chilled me to the bone but I didn't care. I was struck with a pain that shot through my entire body like lightning. What the hell had even happened that made me feel so awful besides, well, the events from minutes before.

Before I could react or say anything I felt my chest tighten and my breath left me. I began to feel panicky, I sat straight up, feeling my body jerk forward. I felt like I was being consumed, a drowning feeling ate up my body. I tried to choke out words but they stuck n my throat, I flailed around as Levi stared at me in shock, his mouth gaped open in surprise. The room began to spin and tears ran down my face.  _ Oh my God I'm dying ,  _ was all I could think. I'm going to die. I'm having a heart attack and I'm going to die right here in front of Levi.

I felt his arms reach around me and I pushed him away but he held tight, "Eren, please, what's wrong?"

I pounded on my chest and choked out, "Hurts."

"Your chest hurts? Where? Eren you have to talk to me."

I shook my head and let out a sob, "Don't... wanna die..." I coughed.

Levi suddenly changed, he held tightly onto me and rocked me back and forth whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I closed my eyes tightly, the room spinning, making me nauseas. My chest tightened and I began to fight back, pushing and shoving to get away from  _ something _ .

I clawed at my chest, pulled at my hair, it was like I was fighting something invisible. Something that wasn't actually  _ there _ . I felt like I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air over and over again.

"Eren, you have to calm down, mon amour," Levi whispered into my ear as I fought against him. I pushed and shoved and kicked. I  _ neede _ d to get away. He held tightly, not letting me get away.

I kept clawing and kicking and squirming, but eventually I gave up. I just sat there in his arms, sobbing and breathing heavily.

Eventually after what seemed like forever, my breathing slowed and my eyes dried. I lied motionless in Levi's arms, the will to do anything left Mr completely. Levi just held me, running his hands through my hair, whispering soothing words into my ear.

I couldn't tell how long it had been, but once I realized I had calmed down I sat up. Levi looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly. I gave a short nod.

"I thought I was going to die Levi," I told him. He just looked at me.

"Did you feel like you were having a heart attack?" He asked and I nodded slowly, he nodded as well. "Eren, you had a panic attack."

I stared at him before opening my mouth to speak, "why?"

Levi shrugged, "Eren there's not always a reason, but maybe it's because of what had recently..... happened..."

I looked down at the ground,  _ 'right'  _ I thought.

"Eren we have to get out, soon. I'll try and find a way, there's gotta be a weak point around here. I'll get you out of here," he said and pulled me closer. His hands tangled in my hair and his lips pressed against my forehead. I sniffed and let a shaky breath out.

"I love you, Levi," I mumbled, "I'm so sorry about everything."

The smaller males arms wrapped tighter around me, I heard him whispering my name, his beautiful, low pitched voice sent shivers up my spine.

I curled up next to him. My head rested in his lap, my arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

"Sleep," he whispered and leaned down to kiss me, I kissed back with softness.

I nodded into his stomach and close my eyes. Something heavy was placed over me, his jacket I guessed. I pulled it closer over me and snuggled closer. He leaned against the wall and sighed. I fell asleep to the feeling of Levi running his hands through my hair.

-x- 

I awoke with a start. Tears filled my eyes and my throat felt filled. I gasped for air as I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Eren," an accented voice whispered in my ear, "Eren, deep breaths."

I immediately obeyed. I greedily sucked air into my lungs and held it for as long as I could. Once my chest began to hurt I let it all out slowly and repeated. I felt my heart rate increasingly slow.

As I became stable I buried my face in the crook of Levi's neck, "please get us out!"

I wanted to scream and cry, it hadn't been long but I felt trapped. After all that happened so far I couldn't take this stupid enclosed room. I need out.  _ Now. _

Levi nodded and kissed my temple, "I know, mon amour. I know." 

I looked up to see the faint outline of Levi. His hair stuck to his face, his clothes were slightly ripped and dirty. He noticed I was looking over him and clicked his tongue.

"I'm a mess," he groaned and tried to wipe his shirt clean. Suddenly he fell to the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. I felt panic shoot through me.

"Levi!" I yelled and kneeled next to him. My hand rested on his small shoulder.

He coughed and hacked, his entire body shook and shivered. He groaned and whined. I put my band on his cheek and pulled back surprised.

His face was wet. Levi was crying.

Sheer terror welled in me, he's in pain. What could I possibly do?!

"Levi!" I said, my voice shaky, "Levi what's wrong?!"

There was no response for a long time. Eventually he sat up and wiped his cheeks with his sleeves. His breathing heavy and forced.

"Sorry, I'm alright," he told me. I glared at him. My fists clenched at my sides.

"No!" I declared, "I'm not going to let you just sit here in pain while you take care of me!"

Levi put his hand km my arm, "Eren, stop. I'm perfectly fine. Just got my breath stuck."

I didn't believe him.

He turned away from me and leaned against the wall. I signed and leaned against his back.

"We'll get out of here," I whispered, "I'll make sure you get out."

I felt him tense up slightly as I said this, but it was so quickly I thought it was my imagination.

"I love you, Eren."

His voice was off. That was the only thing I heard from him for a few hours. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

-x-

The sound of his voice resonated in my head for hours after he said it. The way his voice shook, almost as if it were forced.

I held my jaw tightly.  _ Stop Eren, you're being ridiculous. _

I groaned and shifted.

The sound of footsteps could be heard outside. I decided to crawl toward the door to listen to any conversations.

The only sound that could be heard was a loud, excited voice.

"We get to experiment on him?!" It said.

"Hanji, you can't see the boy as some test subject," a low, husky voice said. Erwin.

I felt my blood boil, anger and fear filled me.

Where they talking about me? What did he mean experiment? What was he planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me stuff on tumblr! knownopain6426 (currently active on little-vanilla-eevee)


	18. Chapter 18

Levi had been gone for a while. They took him out of the room and I haven't been talked to nor has anyone come or gone it sounded like. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Fuck.

After what Erwin did to me I'm not sure what they would do to Levi. Especially since he had known the gang before. Every time Levi seemed to speak to me since last night his voice had been off thought. It put me on edge. What the fuck had they done to him? What the fuck could I even do at this point though. I felt my breathing catch in my throat and my eyes stared straight ahead into the darkness. I could feel stress bump forming on my hands, my veins popped out a little. I pulled at my brown hair, which was probably dirty and tangled. I could feel grime covering my entire being.

My body still ached from the impact of the car crash. My mind burned with the thought of Erwin slamming into my already aching body. The scene replayed in my head over and over. I leaned against the wall behind me closing my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

Levi still hadn't come back yet, it had been at least an hour and a half, maybe two. I slid down to the floor, lying flat against the cold hard cement. It smelled muddy and I could feel bits of dirt and sand beneath me. I rolled onto my back, staying against the wall though. I stared up at what would be a ceiling, all the things that could have happened if I hadn't run out of Levi's house ran through my mind.

Maybe we wouldn't be in this damn place.

Maybe Levi and I would be safe at his home.

Maybe I wouldn't have been raped.

Who the hell knows what they're doing to Levi.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I covered my eyes with my arms. letting them slip closed. I just wanted to get out. To get Levi out. I hadn't known the man for long, sure. Hell why did I even come here. I could have stayed with Armin, or perhaps Mikasa. I could have even put up with Jean for the sake of ridding myself of my father. But here I am, in Europe somewhere, in a hell hole, alone.

A hell hole worse than the one I had once called home, never imagined a thing possible. Here I am. In the very place I marked unreal.

Just as my breathing eased up a high-pitched scream ripped through the air.

I sat up immediately. The screaming continued, the more I listened the more I recognised it as a male scream.

A tortured male's scream.

Levi's.

-x-

I lie with my back against the floor, my head in Levi's lap. He hadn't said a word since he got back around three hours ago. I felt blood on his hands and face. He didn't sound like he was limping so I doubt they raped him. I hoped they didn't.

I had tried to comfort the shorter yet older man, he simply pushed me away, not opening his mouth to speak once. Eventually he allowed me to lie on him though. It sounded as if he had fallen asleep against the wall, his breathing was slow and even, I reached out and lightly let my fingertips brush against his jaw. The man flinched away from my touch, grumbling in his sleep.

Suddenly, a flick of light shine through the room from... under the door? It seemed a bit too high yo be coming from the under door though.

I sat up and crept slowly, quietly towards the light. Hushed voices could be heard again. They were in a different language this time. I saw silhouettes, a tall figure talking to a smaller, thinner figure. The smaller had a ponytail and it looked like frames of glasses. Speaking to the taller, they smaller took of their glasses and wiped their forehead and rubbed their eyes. An exasperated sigh escaped one of them, they then looked toward me. Could they see me?

I scrambled backwards quickly, landing on my butt, catching myself with my hands. My body ached once more and pain shot through my body as I fell.

A knock.

It sounded like a knock on glass.

A window?

"Hey!!! Scram kid! Get!" yelled one of the two, the taller one was knocking against the possibly-window. I quickly scattered back toward Levi, who had woken up.

The lights shut off and I felt Levi's hand grab my arm.

"What the hell are you doing," he said, his first words to me since he was thrown back in here. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, he sounded irritated.

"I s-saw light, I w-was just-" I stuttered.

"I don't CARE if you saw some damn light!" Levi snapped at me, I flinched back. "You stay right fucking here! Don't near any fucking doors or windows. What the hell are you thinking, tu es un putain d'idiot!!"

Eren blinked, his eyes stung, what had he done that was so wrong?

Levi got up and moved to the other side of the room, curling into himself. He obviously didn't want to talk to Eren.

Dread began to fill his stomach.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me asks on tumblr!!! knownopain6426 (currently active on little-vanilla-eevee)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this chapter

I sit silently.

Silence surrounded me.

That's all I seemed to do anymore.

That's all I've heard for a week.

Levi was taken from me a few days ago.

He didn't say anything.

They didn't say anything.

He was gone.

He is gone.

I don't have the means to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send in asks on my tumblr, knownopain6426 (little-vanilla-eevee)


	20. Chapter 20

I lost count of the days. Whatever day it was I didn't actually care. Levi came by yesterday though. Or maybe it was a few hours ago. He told me to hold in there. He sounded weird. Like when he last talked to me. Something is going on.

I could die right here on this cold pavement and I would be fine with it. I don't care anymore. I didn't. I really don't. Erwin stops by a lot.

You know what happened last time Erwin stopped by.

I felt broken, I felt used, I felt like an object.

Here's the thing, I am an object. I don't know what is happening with Levi, but I could've sworn i heard him talking to someone outside the door.

Is he working with them?

Maybe he's trying to get us out!

Levi is going to save me. I know he his!

Right???!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) this is the last prewritten chapter kiddos


End file.
